Charmed: Life for the Halliwells 4
by Charmedforlife17
Summary: Welcome to the Halliwells life of the year 2011. Through this year new powers will come, first crushes will happen, demons will be vanquished, new problems will show, and all the children will grow. So sit down, get comfy and follow the Halliwells trough the year 2011.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **January (New powers)**

On the freezing last day of December, Prue Halliwell and her husband Andy were taking care of their almost nine month old daughter Payton.

"Honey, can you pass me Payton's dress and nylons" Prue asked nicely.

Andy retrieved the clothes Prue had laid out on their dresser the night before, and handed them to Prue. Prue dressed her daughter then held her up in the air. Payton looked down at her mom and gave her a huge smile. Prue smiled at her in return and gave her a big warm hug.

Meanwhile in the living room, Prue's younger sister Piper Halliwell was putting up New Year's Eve decorations with her husband Leo. Like every year, the Halliwell's were having a New Year's Eve party with family and friends. Suddenly Piper and Leo's seven year old son Wyatt, his six year old brother Chris, and their three year old sister Melinda, came running into the living room and knocked a bunch of decorations down in the process.

"Ok kids, mommy and daddy have to decorate, so if you want to play like that, take it outside" Leo told his children.

"Ok good citizen, you heard him partners, to the back yard" Wyatt ordered sounding like a cowboy super hero.

Meanwhile Prue and Piper's younger sister Phoebe Halliwell and her husband Coop, were in the middle of a situation. Their three year old daughter P.J. had beamed her one year old sister Parker out of the manor.

"Come on P.J., can you please tell us where Parker is" Coop pleaded with his daughter.

"No" P.J. stubbornly refused.

"Ok let me try" Phoebe stated.

"Prue Johnna Halliwell, you beam your sister back here right now!" Phoebe ordered in her stern mother voice.

"No" P.J. said again as the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Phoebe" Phoebe said over the phone.

"Hi honey, it's dad, I'm calling because Parker is in my hotel room" Victor, Prue Piper and Phoebe's father said.

"Oh thank god, P.J. beamed her out" Phoebe explained.

"Probably just sibling rivalry, since she's here I don't mind keeping her until the party, it will give us some bonding time" Victor said.

"Alright sure, have fun, I'll have Coop beam her some food and stuff" Phoebe said and hung up.

Phoebe informed her husband, who beamed some food, bottles, toys and diapers to Victor for Parker. Meanwhile Prue, Piper and Phoebe's youngest half-sister Paige and her husband Henry, were having the usual problems with their three year old twin daughters Tamora and Kat.

"Tamora don't you dare colour on the wall" Paige sternly warned her daughter.

"No, no, no" Henry said as he scooped up Kat in his arms before she could touch the easily breakable lamp.

"Tamora, did you colour on your brother's arm" Paige asked holding two year old Henry Jr.'s arm.

"No I would never do that" Tamora lied.

"Oh really, Henry who coloured on your arm" Paige asked her son.

"Tammy" Henry Jr. replied.

"Stop calling me Tammy" Tamora snapped as she dramatically waved her arms in the air and stomped out of the room.

Paige decided to let it go, and washed her son's arm in the bathroom sink. At five Victor arrived with Parker.

"Hey dad, I believe you have something of mine," Phoebe said holding out her arms.

"Right here you go" Victor said handing Phoebe her coat she had left at his house, as a joke.

"Very funny, but thanks" Phoebe said as she took parker out of his arms and then took her coat from him.

In the living room someone orbed in, in a wave of light blue light. Paige who was reading her children a book, looked up, it was her father Sam.

"Dad you made it" Paige said to Sam.

"Mommy whose that" Kat asked.

"That's your grandpa" Paige told her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Kat admitted.

"That's alright, can I have a hug" Sam asked his grandchildren.

The twins and little Henry ran up to Sam and happily hugged him. Paige joined in on the hug, it was nice to have him around. It had been a while since his last visit.

"I'm sorry I missed Christmas, I was in Paris with an emergency, and I got you all something" Sam said.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out four sculptures of the Eiffel tower. Paige the twins and Henry took them and hugged Sam as a thank you. Paige orbed the sculptures to her or her children's rooms. A while later, the families close friends Billie, Darryl, his wife Sheila and their sons Mikey and Darryl Junior arrived.

"You're just in time for supper, come have a seat" Piper told them.

"Sorry we're late, had a problem down at the station" Darryl explained.

"My car broke down outside the station, so Darryl gave me a ride here" Billie explained.

Piper led her guests to the table. Once everyone was seated, Piper remained standing and made the traditional toast.

"We are gathered here tonight with family and friends to celebrate the New Year. Let us hope this year will be good for all of us. Our children will continue to grow and learn. Let us make the best of the year 2011. To 2011" Piper stated and lifted up her glass.

"Too 2011" Everyone else repeated.

"Thank you Piper. This year my challenge for us all, is to gather up everything we no longer want or need and give it to those who are in need" Phoebe declared.

A few hours went by and it was time for the count down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Happy new year's" Everyone shouted and children threw balloons up in the air.

A few days later, Paige went to check on the twins who were going through their things and deciding to give them up or keep them. Paige got an unexpected surprise when she reached the twins room.

"Pink teddy bear" Kat said and waved her hand towards the donate pile.

At her command the pink teddy bear orbed out of Kat's hand and into the donate pile. Paige was shocked, the twins didn't have orbing powers as far as she knew.

"Kat, did you just orb that teddy bear into the pile" Paige asked.

"Yes I did" Kat replied.

"How long have you been able to orb" Paige asked.

"It's my first day" Kat answered.

"Tamora, can you orb to" Paige asked.

Tamora nodded and orbed out of the room and walked back in through the door.

"Is this your first day too" Paige asked.

Tamora nodded and Henry came in.

"Did I just see Tamora orb into the hallway" Henry asked.

"Yes, Kat can orb to, well remote orb anyways" Paige told him.

"Well I guess they got orbing powers from you, after all you are part white lighter" Henry stated.

"You're right, well continue with your sorting girls" Paige said and left the room with Henry.

Two days later, Melinda was looking at a book when Wyatt came into the living room.

"Mom Chris and I are playing hide and seek, did he come back inside" Wyatt asked.

"No honey sorry" Piper answered.

"He's in the treehouse" Melinda informed her brother.

Wyatt orbed out of the manor then orbed back in.

"You're right he was in the treehouse" Wyatt told Melinda.

"How did you know" Piper curiously asked.

"I saw him in my brain" Melinda replied.

"That's what Chris said when he got his power of sensing. Hey Wyatt I want you to orb to anywhere you want" Piper instructed Wyatt.

Wyatt nodded and orbed out of the manor without telling where he was going.

"Ok Melinda, where is Wyatt" Piper asked.

"He's in the park" Melinda responded.

"Ok orb him back here" Piper instructed.

"Wyatt" Melinda said, at her command Wyatt orbed back into the living room.

"Ok Wyatt where did you go" Piper asked.

"The park" Wyatt responded.

"Look at that, Melinda you just got a new power, you have the power of sensing" Piper told Melinda who looked happy about it.

That night everyone was in the living room watching TV. The power then went out due to a storm. Suddenly in the pitch black darkness, six balls of light floated into the air, giving them enough light to see the whole living room.

"Who did that" Coop asked.

"I did" Chris said.

"Chris you did that" Leo asked.

"Yes daddy" Chris clarified.

"You have a new power Chris" Paige informed him.

"What is it" Chris happily asked.

"It's called Photokinesis, it's the power to create light" Leo explained.

"Wow cool" Chris stated.

"So the twins can now orb, Melinda has the power of sensing, and Chris has the power of Photokinesis. I wonder if the other children will get new powers too" Andy stated.

A week later, Coop was playing a game of tic tack toe with P.J. Suddenly P.J. gasped and saw the tic tac toe game completed. This lasted a few seconds and Coop knew what had just happened, he had seen Phoebe do it enough times. P.J. had just had a premonition.

"What did you see" Coop asked his daughter.

"The tic tack toe game, but it was finished" P.J. told him.

"Show me where all the x's and o's were" Coop instructed.

P.J. looked down at their tick tack toe game and pointed to where the x's and the o's where in her premonition. Some had already been placed. Coop put the game away and called Phoebe to let her know P.J. had the power of premonition. After the phone call, Coop realized he hadn't told P.J. she had a new power.

"P.J. when you saw the game finished, you were having a premonition, it's when you see things that have happened or will happen, do you understand" Coop told her.

"Yes, but is this a power or is it normal" P.J. asked.

"A power, your mommy has it too" Coop informed her.

None of the other children got new powers though. Also at the end of the month, Piper and Prue brought the boxes of stuff they were donating to the Salvation Army. It felt good helping those who needed it.


	2. Chapter two February (Demonic crush)

**Chapter two**

 **February (Demonic crush)**

Wyatt hadn't been able to sleep the night before. He had been too excited to eat breakfast. Now he was jumping on his bed, excitedly waiting for his 8th birthday party to start.

"Today I am eight, and that's really great" Wyatt sang as he jumped on his bed.

A few minutes later, Chris entered his room which he shared with Wyatt.

"Wyatt your friends are here" Chris announced.

Wyatt literally jumped of his bed and ran down three floors to the living room. Chris did his best to keep up but fell behind anyways.

"Hi Liam, Hi Kennedy, Hi Dakota, Hi Austin, Hi Carter, Hi Lucy" Wyatt said to his friends as he hugged them.

"Hi Wyatt happy birthday" Wyatt's friends said.

Piper then came in the living room, accompanied by Victor and Billie.

"Hi grandpa, hi Billie" Wyatt happily said and hugged them.

"Hi slugger" Victor said.

"Happy birthday" Billie added.

"Ok children, time to play musical chairs" Leo announced.

Prue and Paige set up all 11 chairs in the living room. Coop started the music, and the twelve children began walking around the chairs. When Coop stopped the music, the quickly sat on one of the chairs. P.J. was the one who wasn't fast enough to get a chair, so she was out.

The kids got up and Paige removed a chair, so that there were 11 children playing and only ten chairs. Coop started the music, and the kids began to walk around the chairs. Coop stopped the music, and ten kids sat down. It was Wyatt's friends Austin who was still standing, he was out.

The kids got up for the second time, and Phoebe removed a second chair, so that there were ten kids playing and only nine chairs. Coop started the music, and the kids began walking around the chairs. Coop stopped the music and nine kids sat on the chairs. This time it was Carter who was out.

The game went on, and Chris, Dakota, Kat, Kennedy, Liam, Lucy and Melinda got out. On the final round, only one chair remained, and it was between Wyatt and Tamora. Coop started the music and they began walking around the chairs, not daring to take their eyes off the chair. The other kids cheered for who they wanted to win. Coop stopped the music and it was a struggle. In the end Tamora managed to knock Wyatt of the edge of the chair.

"The winner is… Tamora Piper Mitchell" Henry announced.

"What's my prize" Tamora asked.

"There is no prize" Piper informed her.

"No prize, what a rip off" Tamora said.

The adults laughed and put the chairs back in the kitchen. Piper then cooked cupper while the kids played freeze dance. An hour later supper was served. After supper Piper and Leo brought out the cake and sang the birthday song. Wyatt then blew out the candles and the cake was served and eaten. Afterwards Wyatt opened his presents.

The party lasted another half hour then the guests went home. The adults put their children to bed. Both Parker and ten month old Payton slept better than usual.

A few days before Valentine's Day, when Piper picked up the boys from the bus stop, they weren't alone. Both of them had a girl with them.

"Mom this is Ava, can she come over to play" Wyatt asked.

"Sure honey" Piper agreed.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Anika, can she come too" Chris asked.

"Sure, but when did you get a girlfriend" Piper asked.

"Today" Chris replied.

When they arrived at the manor, Piper helped them take off their coats and bags.

"Ok do you girls know your phone numbers" Piper asked.

"Yes" Ava and Anika both said.

"Ok go call your parents and tell them you're here" Piper instructed

As the girls did this, Henry arrived with the pre-schoolers. The girls were covered in mud. Little Henry was spotless.

"What did you do" Piper asked them.

"We were pretending to be pigs" Kat explained.

"So they rolled around in mud" Henry added.

"Phoebe, we've got to wash some pigs" Piper called out.

Upstairs in the boy's room, Wyatt and Chris were playing house with Ava and Anika. When the boys turned around for just a second, the girl's eyes flashed red. This happened several times when no one was looking.

Right before supper, Ava and Anika headed home after insisting they didn't want to stay for supper due to not being hungry. Outside the manor they talked, after double checking that everyone was out of ear shot.

"Why can't I just eat them" Anika whined.

"Our boss told us not to harm them, he needs them alive, then once he's done with them you can eat one" Ava reminded her.

"This is so unfair" Anika argued.

"I know, it would be nice to turn one evil and for you to eat the other one, but we have our orders" Ava stated.

That night when the kids were in bed, Piper and Leo talked.

"So our six and eight year old sons have girlfriends" Leo stated.

"Their first crushes, so cute" Piper said.

"Yeah it's sweet" Leo agreed.

The next day, Wyatt and Chris met up with Ava and Anika during recess. A little red stain on the corner of Anika's mouth remained unnoticed.

"So Chris, want to come to my ca…house for supper on Valentine's Day" Anika asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure, but I'll have to ask my parents' Chris replied.

"How about you Wyatt, want to come over for a Valentine's Day supper" Ava asked intriguingly.

"Of course, but I'll have to ask" Wyatt responded.

When they got home they did ask their parents. Piper and Leo said they wanted to call the girl's parents. The next day the boy's got the number and gave it to Piper and Leo. However Ava and Anika had told them not to call until after supper. They needed to meet with their boss first.

"What do you want girls" the boss asked grouchy.

"We need fake parents and a house, by supper time and for Valentine's day" Anika informed.

"Is this request for the plan" the boss asked sternly.

"Yes sir" Ava replied.

"Very well, I can turn my cave into a house, and I'll arrange for some shifters to play mom and dad" the boss agreed.

"Thank you sir" the girls said and bowed.

"Whatever, NOW GET OUT" the boss snapped.

Later, after supper, Piper called the number the boy's had given her. It turned out Ava and Anika were sisters.

"Hi is this Mrs. Nomed" Piper asked over the phone.

"Yes, Alucard Nomed, who is this" Mrs. Nomed answered.

"I'm Piper Halliwell Wyatt and Chris's mom" Piper informed.

"Oh yes, I've been expecting your call."

"My son's told me your girl's invited them over on Valentine's Day for supper."

"Yes, sweet isn't it?"

"Very, so when and where should I take them?"

Mrs. Nomed gave Piper the address and hung up the phone. Suddenly Paige orbed home.

"Piper, I was just summoned by the elders, they said there is a threat, one we won't see coming" Paige announced.

"Any ideas" Piper asked.

"They said it could be anyone or anything. A mail man, stray dog, plumber, chairs" Paige replied.

"Ok I know I'm going to regret this but turn on the demon alarm" Piper instructed.

One Paige did this, there was a knock on the door. Piper had Wyatt activate his orb shield around himself and the children, and carefully opened the door.

"Oh Ava, Anika, I'm sorry girls but it's not a good time" Piper told her visitors.

"That's ok, we're not here to play, I forgot my necklace here can I have it back" Anika asked.

"Of course it's right on that table by the door, help yourself" Piper said.

When the girls came in the demon alarm went off, so Anika quickly snatched her necklace.

"Sorry girl's fire alarm is broken, have a nice night" Piper said and rushed them out.

When they left the alarm turned off.

"That doesn't make sense" Phoebe stated.

"The book!" Prue shouted.

Paige orbed to the attic and discovered the book of shadows was still there, it hadn't even been touched. Paige orbed back down and delivered the news.

"Then it must have been the babies who set off the alarm" Leo stated.

Meanwhile, Ava and Anika were meeting with their boss.

"Did you retrieve the necklace you carelessly left there" The boss sternly asked.

"Yes sir, it won't happen again sir" Anika said.

"Good, were there any issues" the boss asked calmly.

"Yes sir, a demon alarm" Ava reported.

"Do they know it was you who set it off" the boss asked a little riled up.

"No sir, they rushed out and told us it was a broken fire alarm" Ava responded.

"Good, but they know something's up, since there was no alarm last time you visited, we'll have to be more careful" the boss decided.

"You're dismissed" the boss released the girls.

On Valentine's Day morning, Leo was sitting at the table writing a list of people they recently met. There was something about Mrs. Nomed's name that was bugging Leo. He couldn't figure out why Alucard Nomed was bugging him, besides the fact that her parents obviously made her name up. Seriously Alucard couldn't possibly be a real name!

Melinda who wanted to dress herself came into the kitchen and sat down beside Leo.

"I'm ready for pre-school daddy" Melinda proudly said.

"Looks like backwards is the new style, good try honey" Leo said.

When Melinda orbed back to her room to try again, an idea hit Leo. He picked up his pencil and wrote Alucard Nomed backwards. Backwards it spelt Dracula demon. He knew it was a made up name from the start!

"Oh no, she's a vampire demon, which means so is Ava and Anika" Leo discovered.

Leo grabbed the phone and quickly called Piper on her cell. Piper who was at work answered. Leo informed her on what he had discovered. All the pieces fit! The fact that the girls didn't want to stay for supper, vampires don't eat, the fact that they were two people no one would expect to attack them, and of course the fact the demon alarm went off when they came in the manor.

"Is anyone home right now besides you" Piper asked.

"Prue and Andy are upstairs with Payton" Leo replied.

"One of you should go pick up the boys, I want them away from those girl's" Piper instructed.

"Ok I'll pick them up, I'll also follow the girls when they leave school, see where they go and maybe who they're working with" Leo stated.

"Good idea" Piper agreed.

Just like he said he would, Leo arrived at the elementary school under his cloaking power. He saw Ava and Anika exist the school and he followed them. He found himself in-front of a cave, this was not just a cave, it was a wizard's layer. Leo could tell because of the smell of potions. He followed the girl's in and saw a stern looking wizard seated at a table.

"Girls have a seat" the wizard said.

"To what do we owe this pleasure too" Ava asked.

The girl's politeness made Leo roll his eyes. Since when were demons polite to each other?

"I want to remind you of the plan, just to make sure you know what you're doing" the wizard said.

"Part one is complete, the boys and the family trust us" Anika reported.

"Good, then what do you do" the wizard asked.

"We bring the boy's here on Valentine's Day, they think they're coming over for supper" Ava stated.

"Right then their father will sense they're in danger, and their mother will follow" the wizard explained.

"How can you be sure" Anika asked.

"A mother would never turn her back on her children, even you're mother Anika, the vampire queen" the wizard replied.

"Right, so when the parents get here, you'll kill the mother and that will end their power of four" Ava said.

"Yes, then to end their children's power of three, Anika you get to eat Chris as your reward, and Wyatt is your reward Ava" the wizard reminded them.

Leo couldn't bear to listen to another word. He orbed around town collecting Piper, Phoebe, Coop, Paige and Henry from work. He then orbed them all and himself to the manor and repeated what he heard.

"I can't believe this, I will make the vampire vanquishing potion" Piper stated.

"I'll pick up the girls and Henry from pre-school" Henry offered.

"Phoebe and I will write or find a spell to vanquish the wizard, there's no time to do our research about him" Prue stated.

"Ok and I'll bring the boys to the house to make sure they don't figure out that we know, Paige you use your cloaking power and orb there with your sisters" Leo instructed.

"Right, then Leo you will leave, and we'll attack" Phoebe said.

Everyone split and did their part, then around five Leo brought the boy's over to Ava and Anika's house and explained the situation to them on the way. Paige cloaked herself and her sisters and arrived outside the cave that had been transformed into a house. When Leo arrived with the boys, the shape shifter that was playing mom was waiting for them outside the so called house.

"Hi you must be Mrs. Nomed, I'm Mr. Halliwell" Leo introduced himself to the shape shifter.

"Yes nice to meet you, hello boys, girls your dates are here" Mrs. Nomed called out.

Ava and Anika came out of the house all dressed up, like they were really going on dates. They hugged the boy's and brought them into the house. Leo left and Paige along with her sisters followed the demons into the house. Ava and Anika were with the boy's in the kitchen pretending to eat the meal. The shape shifter joined them and that's when the attack came.

"Sorry to interrupt this meal Mrs. Nomed or should I say Mrs. Demon" Piper said.

Wyatt activated his orb shield which sent the girls flying across the room since they were sitting beside them. The shifter used her powers to escape and the girls fought back revealing their true selves. Prue sent them flying across the room again and they crashed into the wall while knocking over some chairs. Piper threw the vampire demon vanquishing potion at them, and it took care of Anika but it didn't do anything to Ava.

"Surprise, unlike Anika I'm not a vampire demon, I'm a demotic child" Ava revealed.

"Waite, so you were only pretending to be sisters" Paige said.

"Obviously" Ava said.

Suddenly the wizard appeared and the sisters quickly said the vanquishing spell. However in the process of vanquishing the wizard Ava got away using her powers. After the wizard was taken care of, everyone looked for Ava but didn't find her.

"Do you think she'll come for Wyatt" Piper asked.

"No she was only after him to follow an order, demotic children like to cause trouble and be free she won't attack when she knows she will lose" Prue recalled from the book of shadows.

"I can't believe my first girlfriend was a demotic child" Wyatt stated.

"You think you've got problems, my girlfriend was a vampire who wanted to eat me" Chris stated.

The adults laughed at the boy's comments and headed home. That night when all the children were in bed, Piper informed Leo, Coop, Henry and Andy on what had happened at on the boy's first demotic date. This was an event everyone would remember for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **March (Just their luck part 2)**

"No mommy, I want to wear my Minnie mouse dress" Melinda told her mom.

"Right sorry, how can you have a Minnie mouse birthday party without the dress" Piper said as she dug out Melinda's mine mouse dress out of her dresser.

It was Melinda's fourth birthday and her Minnie mouse themed party was going to start that afternoon. Piper dressed Melinda and added Minnie mouse's bow in her hair. Melinda than orbed down to the kitchen leaving Piper behind. Piper had to take the long way down because of it.

In the kitchen eleven month old Payton failed to get her mother's attention by pulling her hair. In a second attempt, Payton orbed her bowl of oat meal on Prue's head.

"Payton again? That's the tenth time this week" Prue said as the oatmeal dripped down her face.

"She did try to get your attention by pulling your hair" Phoebe pointed out.

"She did? I'm sorry baby girl" Prue said as Andy orbed the oat meal off of her.

"Why are you so distracted this week" Piper asked.

"My boss called, I guess the elders did some magic to make him think he sent me out of town for all these years on a project" Prue explained.

"Now he wants me to come back to work and give him that project, problem is I wasn't doing a project, I was dead" Prue finished.

"I can bring it up with the elders, maybe they can do some magic to change why your boss thought you were out of town" Andy offered.

"Thanks honey, and this time make sure they chose something I don't have to show for" Prue stated.

Andy kissed Prue and then kissed his daughter and orbed up to the elders. That's when a fight broke out between the twins.

"Hey that was my glass of orange juice" Tamora whined.

"It was my glass too, you said we were sharing" Kat reminded her.

"I changed my mind" Tamora decided.

"You can't do that and not tell me" Kat said.

"I don't have to share my brain with you" Tamora argued.

"Girls stop it, Kat I will get you a glass of juice" Paige said and got up.

"Tamora, you need to learn how to share" Henry told his daughter.

For the past two weeks the twins had been getting into constant arguments over not sharing. Tamora was in a selfish stage and Kat refused to share with her time to time to get revenge. Darryl and Sheila had told Paige and Henry this was a normal stage for kids Tamora and Kat's age and was even more common in twins.

Paige returned to the table and gave Kat her own glass of orange juice. As Paige sat back down at the table, Andy returned from up there.

"Ok honey, now your boss thinks you were out of work because of family and personal issues, and then Payton arrived" Andy said.

"However he thinks you did take some photos while you were off, so here the elders made you some to give to your boss" Andy said and handed Prue some pictures that were created by magic.

"Thanks, I'll call him back and let him know I'll start work tomorrow" Prue said.

"Really, are you sure you're ready to work" Andy asked.

"Well Payton is almost a year old, I think I'm ready" Prue decided.

"Who's going to look after the children" Leo asked.

"I'll do it, sorry Piper I quit" Coop offered.

"I was hoping you'd quit" Piper teased.

"And I'll help when I'm around" Andy stated.

Time flew by as it always does and it was time for Melinda's party. Melinda's friends from pre-school and their parents arrived and gathered in the living room. Victor, Billie, Darryl and his family also came of course.

"So how's it going with the twins" Sheila asked.

"Same, they had a fight during breakfast, Tamora said she would share her juice with Kat then changed her mind" Paige informed.

"It's good that you allowed her to share when she said she would, what did you do when she changed her mind" Sheila asked.

"I got Kat her own cup of juice" Paige responded.

"Ok, next time ask Tamora to share, try to convince her, it sometimes works" Sheila suggested.

"Ok I'll try that next time, thanks" Paige said.

Piper watched Melinda and noticed Melinda played with a little girl named Allie more than the other children. Piper soon realized Allie must be Melinda's best friend.

"Hey Sheila, Melinda seems to be playing with that little girl more than the other children, could It be they are best friends" Piper asked curiously.

"Most likely, it's very common for young children to bond with one specific person in a group" Sheila replied.

During the beginning of the party, Tamora didn't want to share with anyone and Kat refused to share too because she was in a mood. Henry put Kat down for a nap and Phoebe turned on Melinda's favourite Minnie mouse episode. Coop and Andy also had put Parker and Payton down for naps. While the children were occupied with the TV and the adults were talking among themselves, Piper ordered a pizza, which is what Melinda had asked for supper.

When the pizza arrived, the guests were seated at the table or in the living room and the pizza was served. Melinda sat at the table between Allie and her other friend Amanda. Kat, Payton and Parker were up from their naps and were eating at the table as well.

Like on all birthdays when everyone was finished eating, Piper and Leo brought out the cake and sang happy birthday while they carried the cake over to Melinda. Melinda blew out her candles and the cake was served and eaten. Then it was present time and eventually the party was over.

"I don't want to share my room anymore" Tamora whined when Henry and Paige tucked Kat into bed.

"Why not" Paige asked her.

"I just don't want to" Tamora whined.

"I'm sorry honey, but you don't have a choice" Henry said.

"Plus it's fun to share a room" Paige stated.

"How" Tamora asked.

"Well every night is a sleepover, and you have someone with you when you get scared" Paige said.

"Well ok she can stay" Tamora agreed and closed her eyes.

Paige and Henry left the twins room and closed the door. They then high fived each other and went to bed. Meanwhile P.J. was not too happy with Parker who was screaming.

"Parker be quiet, I'm sleeping" P.J. said with her hands on her ears.

"Just because you're a baby doesn't mean you have to cry like one" P.J. stated.

P.J. got enough and beamed her sister to Payton's crib. In Prue and Andy's room, Parker's crying woke up Payton who had just fallen asleep. Knowing Phoebe and Coop were out on a date night, Andy calmed Parker down and orbed to P.J. and Parker's room and placed Parker back in her crib. Parker fell asleep and P.J. fell asleep to at last.

On St. Patty's day, Billie was up in the attic looking through the book of shadows with Piper. There was a potion Billie needed to make. They came across the page of the wizard who had cursed the twins the previous St. Patty's day.

"I never noticed this necklace before" Piper stated.

"I've seen it before in this book" Billie said and carefully flipped the pages.

"Here it is, the necklace of luck" Billie pointed out.

"You're right, this necklace contains luck that gives the user luck, if it breaks any magic he or she has done will be erased" Piper read out loud.

"That's good news, the boys were just cursed the same way the twins were" Leo said as he entered the attic.

"That's not possible Leo that curse only works on twins because of their connection to each other" Piper reminded him.

"How about for brothers who've always been close" Leo asked.

Piper flipped back to the page on the wizard and read the information about him. Piper looked up at Leo and nodded to let him know it was possible.

"Paige" Piper called out.

"What is it" Paige said after orbing in.

"It's a long shot but I think I've found a way to undo the twin's curse" Piper said and showed Paige the page on the necklace.

"Might be possible, it says here the necklace doesn't disappear when the user is vanquished" Paige said.

"Stay here, I'll orb to the cave and look for it" Paige said and orbed out.

"I'll go with her" Leo said and orbed out.

Piper and Billie waited around for Leo and Paige to return. When they did return, Paige held up her hand to reveal a green gem on a silver chain. Without warning Paige threw the necklace out the window. The adults ran to the window and look down, they spotted the gem broken in two

Suddenly the twins orbed into the attic with their father.

"Paige, the twin's necklaces just disappeared" Henry informed.

"I guess that means it worked, the twin's luck curse is gone" Paige announced happily.

Paige filled Henry in on what had happened, Leo began his search for the wizard behind Wyatt and Chris's luck curse, and Piper helped Billie make that potion she needed. When Leo orbed back to the living room he wasn't alone, the wizard had followed him. Leo didn't have time to call for Piper and her sisters, so Wyatt, Chris and Melinda used their power of three to vanquish him, using a simple vanquishing spell that works on most demons.

"Thanks kids" Leo thanked and hugged his children.

"No problem daddy that was fun" Melinda stated.

"Looks like those magic lessons paid off" Piper said as she and the other adults came into the room.

Leo threw the luck necklace into the air and Piper blew it up, this undid the boy's curse. Leo orbed back to the cave and set the leprechauns free. To celebrate this lucky day, Piper brought the whole family out for supper at her restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **April (The kidnapping of the Easter bunny)**

It was a nice Saturday afternoon in April. Billie and Victor were helping Prue and Andy decorate for Payton's first birthday. It was going to be a small family and close friend's party. Andy had been promised the day off.

"I can't believe our baby girl is already one" Prue stated.

"I know, feels like she was just born yesterday" Andy remarked.

The guests soon arrived and Andy carried Payton into the living room. Andy sat down on the couch beside Prue and placed Payton on his lap.

"So how was the first year" Victor asked.

"Tough at times, the worst was at night, there were wonderful times too of course" Prue stated.

"It was the same with Parker" Phoebe said as picked up one and half year old Parker.

"Is she talking yet" Darryl asked.

"Yes she can say mama and dada" Andy responded proudly.

Little Henry was sitting on the ground looking through a picture book. Melinda, P.J., Tamora and Kat were running around like wild animals. Wyatt and Chris were trying to capture them with plastic handcuffs and butterfly nets. It took them a while to catch them, when they did finally catch them, the boy's orbed them to their room. Not long after Melinda and the twins orbed back down and P.J. beamed back down.

"Hey be careful" Piper said as she grabbed the lamp beside her as it was about to fall when the kids ran into the table it was on.

"Kids" Piper said and rolled her eyes.

"So are the kids doing those school plays" Billie asked.

"Yes they are, Wyatt is playing a dwarf in his class's play of snow white, and Chris is playing the prince in his classes school play Rapunzel" Piper answered.

"We have those tickets you asked for, I'll go get them" Phoebe said and got up.

Phoebe returned shortly and almost got knocked over by the kids. Phoebe handed out the tickets to Darryl, Sheila, Billie and Victor.

"I look forward to seeing it" Billie stated.

Eventually supper was served and everyone began eating. Wyatt and Chris still had a bundle of energy, but the girls were slowly falling asleep the table. After cake and presents the party ended and the kids went straight to bed. Even Payton went to bed without a fight.

A couple of days later the children were painting Easter eggs. They looked like then rainbows had exploded.

"That's odd, the elders are summoning me" Paige suddenly said.

"Their summoning me too" Andy said.

Paige and Andy orbed out and the others exchanged looks. Paige and Andy had never been summoned at the same time before.

"I wonder what this is about" Phoebe said.

"I don't know, but it must be serious" Prue stated.

"Mommy, Parker just threw my egg on the floor" P.J. whined.

"I'm sorry honey, I'll get you another one" Phoebe said.

Phoebe did this, then as she placed Parker in the playpen with Payton, Paige and Andy returned.

"Easter bunny has been kidnapped" Paige reported.

"Did you just say Easter bunny, oh you have got to be kidding me" Piper said and rolled her eyes.

"Who would do that" Phoebe asked.

"A demon kid" Wyatt remarked.

"What makes you think that honey" Piper asked.

"Well, all kids love chocolate, and kidnapping is bad" Wyatt explained.

"I think he's on to something. Who is a little demon kid we know" Prue stated.

"Ava" Wyatt answered.

They guys stayed behind with kids, while Prue and her sisters returned to the cave where they had last seen Ava. Nothing had changed, it was still a mess. They searched but didn't find the demo kid of Easter bunny.

"They were here, I found some fresh chocolate eggs" Prue said holding up some chocolate eggs.

"She moved, that's smart, but I'm still going to blow up her demon ass" Piper stated.

Paige kept an egg ad orbed herself and her sister back to the manors. There they used the egg to scry for the bunny. This didn't work, so Coop used his ring to bring them back in time to the exact moment Ava arrived at the cave with the bunny. They watched under Paige's cloaking power.

When Ava and the bunny left, Coops ring followed. They found themselves in a tree house in the forest outside Golden Gate Park. When they were aware of their location, Coop and the sisters traveled back to their own time.

Coop told and the guys stayed at the manor with the kids. Prue and her sisters went to the tree house. However when they arrived, Ava and they bunny were long gone. Back at the manor, Melinda was about to help.

"They moved again" Piper informed.

"They're in the alley behind P3" Melinda said.

"Did you sense the bunny" Leo asked.

"No daddy, I sensed Billie" Melinda replied.

"That means Billie is close to them, let's go sisters" Phoebe stated

Paige orbed them there and Prue grabbed Billie's arm.

"Guys you scared the crap out of me" Billie stated.

"Sorry Billie, we're after a bunny napper" Paige explained.

"Finally, I've been spying on them for 3 hours" Billie revealed.

"What are they doing" Phoebe asked.

"The bunny just keeps giving the demon chocolate" Billie informed.

"Not by choice though, he's tied up" Billie added.

"Ok, Hey Ava, back away from the bunny, or bed vanquished" Piper yelled out.

Ava immediately backed off and vanished. Paige orbed off the ropes around the bunny.

"Thank you, you save Easter" the Easter bunny thanked and hopped away.

"Why did you let her go" Phoebe asked Piper.

"I don't like to vanquish when I don't have to" Piper responded.

"Let's go home" Paige suggested.

The four of them held hands ad Paige orbed them home. When they arrived home, the guys and kids were eating supper. The sisters served themselves and joined the others at the table.

"Then goldilocks ran out of the house and was never seen again" Piper finished reading her kids their bedtime story.

Wyatt crawled into his bed, and Leo waited by the door holding Melinda who was fast asleep, while Piper tucked in Chris. After giving him a hug and kiss, Piper moved on to Wyatt and tucked him in. Piper hugged and kissed him then met Leo at the door.

"Good night boys love you" Piper and Leo said as Piper turned off the light.

"Love you too" the boys said.

Piper closed the door and followed Leo, who carried Melinda to her room. Piper pulled back the blanket on Melinda's bed, and Leo carefully placed Melinda in her bed. Piper and Leo both tucked in their daughter and kissed her cheek. After turning off the light, Piper and Leo went to bed.

In the twin's room, after tucking Tamora and Kat into bed, Henry turned on the CD player. The CD filled with Paige sinning started playing. This was the only way to get the twins to sleep. Henry turned out the light and followed Paige, who was holding their sleeping son, into Henry Jr.'s room. When they were alone, Kat crawled out of bed and joined Tamora in her bed. The twins liked to sleep together.

In Henry Jr.'s room, Paige tucked him into bed. Henry turned on the night light as Paige turned off the room light. They kissed their soon then left the room. In the hallway, Paige orbed her and Henry to their room, and went to bed.

Phoebe opened the door leading to P.J. and Parker's room. Through the bars of the crib, Phoebe could see Parker sleeping.

"Ok sweetie, you can go to bed now" Phoebe told P.J. who was standing beside her.

P.J. had to wait until her sister fell asleep, or else Parker would cry to get out of her crib, which would prevent P.J. from sleeping. Phoebe quietly tucked P.J. into bed and hugged her.

"I love you" Phoebe whispered in P.J.'s ear.

"I love you too mommy" P.J. whispered back.

Phoebe left the room and Joined coop in their room. Meanwhile Prue and Andy had found the trick of getting Payton to sleep. Andy turned on the mobile above Payton's crib, and Prue turned on the CD player that played a CD of the family talking to each other. The sounds of her families' voices helped Payton feel safe and fall asleep.

The next morning when the children and parents went into the living room, there was chocolate baskets everywhere. The kids and their parents ran into the living and found the baskets with their names on them. Leo spotted a letter on the front door. He took it and read it out loud.

"Thanks again for helping me, gave you some extra treats for your troubles. Enjoy the chocolate and have a happy Easter. Signed the Easter bunny. PS- I apologise if all this sugar makes your kids go crazy hyper."

The adults laughed at the last part and helped he kids open or unwrap their chocolate. Even though the kids did get crazy hyper, the entire family still had a happy Easter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **May (invisible on Friday the 13** **th** **)**

It was mid-afternoon, the twins had just put on red dresses that had black polka dots on them. It was the twin's birthday and the theme was ladybugs. The twins were turning four and their party was about to begin.

Darryl and Sheila were unable to attend, but Billie and Sam did, along with the girls' friends from pre-school. When all the guests and family were in the living room, Henry entered with Tamora and Kat. The girls had big smiles when their friends greeted them.

Paige watched Henry Jr. curiously when he sat in a corner alone and opened a picture book. Lately she had noticed Henry Jr. preferred to be alone. Phoebe noticed Paige watching Henry Jr. and she too thought it was odd.

"What's up with little Henry lately" Phoebe asked.

"I have no clue, Henry's only two, he should want to play with others" Paige stated.

"Why don't I use my you know what on him, maybe we can find the answers through his emotions" Phoebe suggested.

"Go for it, Henry come here please" Paige called out.

"Coming mommy" Henry Jr. said.

"Sit with me, I need some auntie Phoebe and Henry cuddles"

Phoebe said and placed Henry on her lap. Phoebe wrapped her arms around little Henry and concentrated. Her power of empathy kicked in and she felt his emotions. He was calm, happy, but he also felt left out. He felt like he didn't belong. After a moment little Henry went back to his corner.

"He feels that he doesn't belong, could be because he's adopted" Phoebe informed Paige.

"Or maybe it's because he's the only one of the children without powers" Paige whispered.

"Either way, you and Henry need to solve this" Phoebe pointed out.

Paige knew her sister was right, she and her husband needed to solve this problem fast before it got worse. However Kat beat her to it.

"Come on Henry, come play with us" Kat said pulling on her brother's arm.

Henry smiled and followed his sister into the group. The next few minutes was fine, but then Chris caused a scene.

"Stop it, I told you you're the dog, you can't be anything else" Chris demanded his sister.

"That's it, Chris you're bossy, we're not your toys" Melinda snapped loudly.

"I'm older so I'm the boss" Chris argued.

"No you're not, we're not playing with you anymore" P.J. declared.

"Fine, I don't want to play with babies anyways" Chris snapped and stormed away.

Chris sat in little Henry's corner, this made things worse. When Henry Jr. spotted him he was not happy.

"Bossy pants this is my spot, no bossy kids allowed" Henry sternly told Chris.

"Back down Henry" adult Henry warned and pulled his arm to lead him away.

Piper got up and sat down beside Chris. She could tell he was hurt, and wrapped her arms around him. Chris rested his head against Piper's shoulder.

"I'm not bossy" Chris said between sobs.

"Well honey actually you were being a bit bossy" Piper remarked gently.

"Really mommy?"

"Yes honey, but don't be too hard on yourself, everyone can get bossy at times."

"I should apologise" Chris stated.

"Yes you should" Piper agreed.

Chris got up and apologised to his siblings, cousins and their friends, while Piper sat back down on the couch. The kids allowed him back into the group. Leo put his arm around Piper as they watched their son take care of things like a big kid.

When Supper was served there was a problem. Parker was refusing to eat since she hated vegetables.

"Yucky Vegebels" Parker said mispronouncing vegetables and pushed her bowl away from her.

"Parker if you don't want to eat the vegetables, just eat the meat" Phoebe told her.

Like her mom said, Parker ate the meat and Phoebe ate her vegetables. Usually Phoebe would attempt to get Parker to eat them, but since this would cause Parker to throw a tantrum, Phoebe decided to let it slide since this was not the time for a tantrum. Afterwards Paige and Henry came in singing while holding the cake.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kat and Tamora" happy birthday to you."

Paige and Henry placed the cake on the table in front of the twins. Before Kat got a chance, Tamora blew out the candle without her. To get her back, Kat hit Tamora, Tamora screamed and bit Kat. Kat started crying, then Paige and Henry quickly separated them.

After cake and presents, the kids were all in bad moods. So the party ended early and the kids spent some alone time in their rooms. Tamora, Chris and Parker were put in their parents rooms since they share rooms, and they were the mostly likely to start fights. It was only seven when the kids went to bed.

During breakfast on Friday the 13th Tamora was bugging Kat by making faces at her.

"Stop it" Kat said patiently.

"No" Tamora refused.

"I wish I couldn't see you, please make my wish come true" Kat said.

"Hey where did you all go" Kat asked.

"What's going on, I can only see Kat" Paige said.

"Me too" Prue added.

"Oh no Katalina Billie Mitchell, that was a spell, we're all inviable" Paige stated.

"Just great, ok let's all use up a sick day and fix this" Prue stated.

"Hold on" Paige said.

"Kat can you please undo the spell" Paige pleaded.

"No, I don't want to" Kat refused.

"Ok let's make those calls, Kat can you at least undo it on Payton it will be hard to take care of an invisible one year old" Prue asked.

"Well ok, Payton I wish I could see you, please make my wish come true" Kat casted.

Kat looked towards the high chair beside Prue, Payton could now be seen, and Prue made those calls to everyone's job or school.

"Can you do it for P.J. and Parker too" Phoebe asked.

"I'll do it on Parker since she's a baby, but not on P.J." Kat agreed.

"Parker I wish I can see you, please make my wish come true" Kat casted again.

"How about one more time for me, I can't get out of my job and it requires me to be visible" Andy asked.

"Of fine, but I mean it you're the last one" Kat said annoyed.

Once Andy was visible again. The whole family except him went to the magic prof room. This way the invisible children would be safe and in one place.

"Kat, why don't you want to undo the spell" Henry asked his daughter.

"I will undo it when Tamora does her job" Kat stated.

"What do you mean job" Henry asked.

"Tamora knows" Kat said.

"I have no idea what she's talking about" Tamora stated.

"I'm going to go talk to grams" Piper stated and headed to the attic.

"Hello, whose there, who summoned me?" Grams asked confused when she was summoned and saw no one.

"It's Piper, we have a problem" Piper explained.

Piper explained the situation to grams.

"Well since Kat used I, it's a personal spell, which means only she can undo it" Grams said.

"Any suggestions" Piper asked.

"Let me talk to her alone, I'll see if she'll tell me what's really bugging her" Grams said.

Piper and grams went to the magic prof room and got Kat. Piper stayed behind and grams brought Kat to her room. Grams sat down on the edge of Kat's bed and placed Kat on her lap.

"Sweetie can you tell me why you don't want to undo the spell" grams asked.

"I'm tired of Tamora, I'll undo the spell when Tamora says she's sorry" Kat admitted

"She's always bugging me, like making faces at me, plus she can be bossy to" Kat explained.

"And when you tell her to stop she doesn't listen" grams asked.

Kat nodded and Grams hugged her tightly.

"When she's being nice do you like playing with her" Grams asked.

"Yes."

"Sometimes I think she hates me, I just want to hear her say sorry" Kat stated.

"If Tamora joins us, will you tell her how you feel?"

"Ok but she stays invisible" Kat agreed on condition.

Grams nodded and went to get Tamora. When she came back grams was having trouble trying to pick up Tamora, she couldn't seem to find her.

"Grams, I'm already on the bed" Tamora said while she and Kat laughed.

"You little trickster, I'll leave you two to talk" Grams said and closed the door as she left.

"Why do you hate me" Kat asked her invisible sister.

"I don't hate you" Tamora said.

"Then why do you bug me?"

"Because I like you and want to be like you, you're really funny."

"Really, I like you for the same reason."

"Can you keep a secret" Tamora asked.

Kat nodded so Tamora leaned forward and whispered in her hear.

"Really I'm your best friend" Kat asked.

"Of course" Tamora responded.

"That works out great because you're mine" Kat said.

Kat undid the invisibility spell on Tamora and they hugged each other. Grams ponded the door and smiled at them.

"Hi firefly, it's good to see you" Grams said to Tamora.

Tamora and Kat smiled and held hands as they followed Grams to the living room. The twins waited on the couch and Grams went back to the magic prof room. After telling everyone the outcome, Grams brought Wyatt and Chris to the living room. It was easier to do this is small groups instead of trying to get the entire invisible family in the living room at once.

"Ok Kat go ahead" Grams said.

"I wish I could see you, please make my wish come true" Kat casted once again.

Once Wyatt and Chris were visible again, Kat revered the spell on the others. Grams stayed for a visit and caught the family up on the gossip in the spirt realm. For the rest of the day Tamora and Kat had no problems getting along.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 **June (Non magic camping.)**

It was Henry Junior's third birthday, his party was taking place at the pre-school since school was not done yet. The girls had promised to behave since it was Henry's special day.

"Ok I'm going to meet you at the pre-school after I get the boys onto the bus" Piper informed.

"We also have to film the party for Leo and Andy" Coop reminded everyone.

"Ok everyone's ready, I'll take Paige and our three in my car" Henry stated.

"Phoebe and I will take our two and Melinda" Coop said.

"And I'll take Payton and Piper" Prue stated.

Prue drove Piper, Payton and the boys to the bus stop. While the others headed to the pre-school.

"Ok last day, let's do this" Wyatt said taking Chris's hand as the bus arrived.

Prue and Piper waved and drove off to the pre-school. Meanwhile the others arrived at the pre-school.

"Good morning, happy birthday" Mrs. Grace welcomed.

"Thank you" little Henry thanked.

"So who's this little angel" Mrs. Grace asked pointing to Parker.

"That's my sister Parker" P.J. informed.

"Will she be joining us next year" Mrs. Grace asked.

"Yeah, she will start in September" Phoebe answered.

"Hello Mrs. Grace" Piper and Prue said when they arrived.

"Hi, whose this little cutie" Mrs. Grace asked.

"My daughter Payton, she's a year" Prue introduced.

Mrs. Grace smiled and got all the kids attention. Everyone sat down on the carpet in-front of a chair that belonged to Mrs. Grace.

"Good morning children" Mrs. Grace said.

"Good Morning Mrs. Grace" the class said.

"Today we are having a party" Mrs. Grace announced.

Mrs. Grace had Henry stand beside her. The children all said happy birthday. Mrs. Grace then introduced the family. Without another word Mrs. Grace dismissed the children. Prue and her sisters opened some garbage bags and threw some balloons into the air. Of course the children enjoyed this.

Meanwhile at the elementary school, the whole school was having a party in the gym to celebrate the last day of school. As Wyatt's class entered the gym, Wyatt spotted Chris and sat down beside him. Once all the classes were in the gym, George got on the small stage.

"Before we begin the party, I have a few awards to give out. Then you can get your year books on that table and start having fun" George announced.

"The reward for hard work goes to Chris Halliwell" George announced.

Chris got on the stage and received his award. He felt very proud of himself. The rest of the rewards were given out. Then music started and the children lined up to get their year books.

"Here I am" Chris said when he found his class page.

"They used your full name" Wyatt noticed.

Chris shrugged and flipped to the next page. The boys searched the page and found a bunch of Wyatt's friends.

"Here you are" Chris said pointing to Wyatt's picture.

Kennedy and Dakota walked up to them and asked them to dance. Wyatt got up and dance with Dakota while Chris danced with Kennedy. They had a great time dancing to a few awesome songs. Then they decided to look through their yearbooks together.

Meanwhile at the pre-school, the children were eating cupcakes. Afterwards it was nap time, P.J. decided to share her mat and blanket with Parker. Payton refused to go down for a nap.

When nap time was over everyone went outside for the remainder of the day. Before going home, the children wanted to say bye to Mrs. Grace.

"Bye Melinda have fun in kindergarten" Mrs. Grace told Melinda and hugged her.

"Bye P.J., I hope you enjoy kindergarten" Mrs. Grace told P.J. and hugged her.

"Bye girls, good luck in kindergarten" Mrs. Grace told the twins and hugged them.

"Bye Henry, see you in September" Mrs. Grace told little Henry and hugged him.

The kids smiled and followed their parents. When they got home, Piper arrived at the bus stop just in time to pick up the boys. The boys ran off the bus and hugged Piper. On the walk home Wyatt and Chris told Piper all about their day.

A couple of days later during breakfast, the family was talking about magic camp. Phoebe noticed little Henry looked left out.

"What's wrong Henry" Phoebe asked in concern.

"Why can't I go to magic camp" Henry asked.

"Because you're mortal honey" Henry told him gently.

"I have an idea" Coop stated.

"Why don't we go camping this weekend, mortal camping" Coop suggested.

"Alright sounds great" Leo agreed.

"What do you think" Paige asked little Henry.

"Let's do it" little Henry replied.

That day was Thursday, so while Wyatt, Chris and the girls were at magic camp, and little Henry, Parker and Payton were napping or playing quietly, the adults got ready for the camping trip. Prue called to make the arrangements at a local camp ground, and the others packed.

"Ok let's double check, food" Prue said.

"Check" Piper said.

"Tents?"

"Check" Leo said.

"Sleeping bags?"

"17 checks" Phoebe said.

"Bug spray and sunscreen?"

"Check" Coop said.

Prue went through the rest of the list, they had everything. Then Prue, Andy, Piper, Paige and Henry went to work, and Leo, Phoebe and Coop packed everything. Shortly after noon, Parker beamed to the kitchen.

"Looks like its lunch time, I'll make sandwiches" Phoebe stated as Coop helped Parker onto a chair.

Andy orbed up to his room and found Payton awake in her crib. Payton smiled and held up her arms as Andy approached her. Andy took Payton into his arms and beamed to little Henry's room with her.

"It's lunch time, take my hand buddy" Andy told Henry Jr.

Henry took Andy's hand and the three of them orbed to the kitchen. When they arrived Henry sat down beside Parker and Andy placed Payton in her high chair Phoebe came over and served the sandwiches.

The next day shortly before noon, the moms got the children ready while the dads packed the cars. Wyatt was dressed in a plain brown t-shirt and brown shorts. Chris was wearing a plain green t-shirt and dark brown shorts. Melinda had her hair in ponytail and was wearing a light blue t-shirt that had a rainbow design, and a grey skirt with grey legs that only went half way down her legs.

Payton was wearing a white t-shirt that said, this is what spoiled looks like, in different colours. She also had on a jean skirt.

Tamora and Kat had their style. Tamora was wearing a pink shirt with purple shorts. Kat was wearing a purple shirt that went with the shorts Tamora was wearing, and pink shorts that went with the shirt Tamora was wearing. Both girls had their red hair in two braids on the sides.

P.J. had her brown hair loose and was wearing a long yellow summer dress that had daisies all over it. Parker was wearing a lagoon blue t-shirt and jean shorts that had a small red rose at the bottom the left side. Her hair was in two ponytails on the sides. Henry Jr. was wearing an orange shirt that had a Tigger design on it and grey shorts.

When the cars were loaded up and everyone was ready, the family drove to the camping ground. It was not a long trip. When they arrived the children played on their camp spot while the adults attempted to set up the tents.

"How on earth do you do this" Coop said confused and slightly frustrated as he looked at the instructions.

"Don't look at me" Phoebe remarked.

"Need some help" a familiar voice asked.

"Darryl what are you doing here" Paige stupidly asked.

"I'm here camping with my family, just like you are" Darryl replied.

"Anyways, I'll do get Sheila and the boys, we'll help you set up" Darryl offered and walked away.

"I'm such an idiot, why else would they be here" Paige stated and smacked her forehead with her hand.

Darryl returned shortly accompanied by Sheila and their sons Mikey and Darryl junior. Mikey was 12 and Darryl Junior was a year older than Wyatt. The four of them easily helped the Halliwell's/Mitchell's set up their tents. Coop felt like an idiot not being able to put up a stupid tent.

"Thanks guys" Piper thanked when they finished.

"No problem, why don't you all come to our camp spot tonight, we're having smores and sinning songs" Sheila invited.

"Are you sure, we don't want to intrude" Phoebe stated.

"Yeah of course, we've got a whole week to spend family time" Sheila insisted.

"Alright then that sounds like fun" Phoebe agreed.

"Great, come by at eight, camp spot nine" Darryl informed.

Darryl and his family walked away. Prue, her sisters and their husbands put away their bags and suitcases in their tents. There were six tents, one for Andy, Prue and one year old Payton, one for Piper and Leo, one for Phoebe, Coop and almost two year old Parker, and one for Paige and Henry. Also one for Wyatt, Chris and little Henry, and one for Melinda, the twins and P.J. Prue had made a mall cradle in her tent for baby Payton.

"So what do you want to do first" Prue asked the children.

"Swimming" the kids all shouted at once.

Since everyone already had their bathing suit on under their clothes, they instantly followed the trail and found the beach. As the adults laid out their towels on the sand, the children striped. Piper decided to relax on her towel while the others went in the water. She had the camera and used the zoom button to video tape her family in the water.

"We meet again" Sheila said as she and Darryl laid out their towels beside Piper.

"Are you following us" Piper teased.

"I was wondering the same thing" Darryl teased back.

In the water Prue, Phoebe and Paige were racing each other. Henry was teaching little Henry how to swim. Coop and Andy were holding Parker and Payton while walking through the water slowly. The others were enjoying a game of Marco Polao.

"Marco" P.J. called out with her eyes closed.

"Polao" the others called out.

P.J. followed the closest sounding Polao and waved her arms around. She accidently hit her father in the face and was lucky to miss Parker.

"Oops sorry daddy" P.J. apologised.

"It's alright, just be careful not to hit a stranger" Coop warned.

P.J. called out Marco again and followed Melinda's voice. P.J. waved her arm forward and touched Melinda`s elbow.

"Melinda's Marco" P.J. called out to inform the others. Melinda closed her eyes and the game continued. About an hour later everyone was washed out. So they dried themselves off, got dressed and headed back to their camp spot.

In order to cook super Piper needed to set a fire to the fire pit. However it hadn't occurred to them to bring a lighter. Their many attempts at a fire failed.

"I can help with that" Tamora offered.

"Well ok, coast is clear, go ahead firefly" Paige agreed.

Tamora waved her hands towards the fire pit and set a fire using her power. Piper then began to cook the meal. While Piper did this the others played go fish.

"Do you have any twos" Melinda asked Wyatt.

"Yes I do" Wyatt answered and handed Melinda his two.

Melinda added it to her large pile of pairs. She was on a major winning streak. Then Phoebe's empathy power kicked in.

"Hey you're sensing all our cards you little sneak" Phoebe suddenly said.

"Uh man busted" Melinda said.

"She admits to her crime" Chris pointed out.

Shortly after supper was served, by the time everyone had finished eating it was almost time to for Darryl and Sheila's campfire. Once the kids were in warm Pajamas, the family took their folding chairs and walked to Darryl and Sheila's camping spot. When they arrived the fire had already been started. The family set up their chairs around the fire pit, this Darryl and his family had already done.

Once everyone was seated, Darryl taught them how to make smores. The adults made a couple and handed them to the kids. Only Wyatt was considered old enough to make them himself, well him and Darryl's sons. As they ate them, everyone laughed as they told stories.

"So then the toaster exploded and there was Jam everywhere" Wyatt told about his recent battle with the toaster.

"That happened to me once, and dad threatened to put me in jail for it" Mikey recalled.

"He was so scared, I found him hiding in the laundry hamper" Darryl said laughing his head off.

Being a pre-teen this must have embarrassed Mikey. Luckily the night's darkness hid any evidence of embracement. After a few more stories it was late so the Halliwell's went back to their camp site and crawled into their tents.

It was only at the break of dawn when the children woke their parents up. Coop did a head count and good news was nobody had orbed or beamed out, all the kids were there. While Piper prepared their breakfast of sandwiches, the others played a round of go fish.

"Ok adults help yourselves" Piper instructed when everyone was seated at the three pick nick tables.

While the adults served themselves Piper served the children. After breakfast the family got dressed. Then they got their Frisbee and everyone formed a circle. Henry quickly explained what to do. Andy decided to take Payton and Parker for a walk since they were too young to play.

Paige started and threw the Frisbee to Wyatt who caught it and threw it to Melinda. Melinda missed and ran down the path chasing after it. Once it landed she picked it up and ran back and got back in the circle. Melinda threw the Frisbee to Coop who threw it to Prue. Prue threw it to Leo who was not paying attention. It smacked him in the face and everyone laughed.

"Get your head in the game" Prue teased as Leo picked up the Frisbee.

Once they got board of this game, they switched to badminton. It tuned out the entire family sucked at this game, no one managed to hit the birdie, and the children couldn't even serve properly. After a few attempts they gave up and played soccer instead. Coop and Henry were team captain so they got to pick their teammates.

"I Pick Prue, Phoebe, Leo, P.J., Chris and Wyatt" Coop picked.

"I'll take Piper, Paige, Melinda, Tamora, Kat and Henry" Henry picked.

The family got into two groups. Wyatt and Melinda were the goalies. Henry placed the ball in the middle of the two teams and the game began. Coop got the ball but it was soon stolen by Chris you made close to goal when Phoebe came and kicked it to P.J. who kicked it so hard it flew into the air and knocked Wyatt down when it hit his stomach. Leo healed his stomach and told P.J. to kick less hard.

They counted it as a point anyways and the ball was put back in the middle of the two teams. This time Piper got the ball but it was stolen right away by Paige.

"Hey we're one the same team" Piper shouted at her.

"I know" Paige shouted back.

Paige ran all the way to goal kicked the ball, Wyatt caught it before it went into the goal. When Henry's team got to 21 points the game ended and his team won. Then Phoebe made lunch while the others played freeze tag. Andy got back with the babies just as Phoebe finished serving lunch.

"You're late sit down and I'll make an exception this time" Phoebe teased as she prepared two more sandwiches.

Phoebe gave the two sandwiches to Andy and Parker, and gave Payton some ham and turkey. After lunch Andy brought the whole family out on the walk he had just returned from with he babies. However they didn't make it all the way because he kids were complaining about sore feet and Andy had a charge to take care of. Andy orbed out and the others went back to their camp.

When they got back it was mid- after noon. The kids didn't want to go swimming again because there feet were sore. So the family played candy land instead. That didn't go well because Payton orbed the cards around to help her mother win. This reminded them of when Chris did the same thing to help Wyatt beat their grandfather at this game.

The kids felt fine at that point but they decided they wanted to go to the little park instead of swimming. At the camp park there was a swing set, playground, a seesaw, a slide and a Dolphin Spring Ride. Phoebe placed Parker on the spring ride and helped her rock it back and forth. Prue pushed Payton in the baby swing. Piper was in charge of recording, the girls were taking turns on the slide, little Henry was on the playground, the boys were on the swings and the others were relaxing on a bench.

"Hey no cutting in line" Tamora snapped at a little girl who cut in-front of them to go on the slide.

The little girl didn't listen so Tamora pushed her hard down the slide. The little girl ended up following up the side of the slide and started crying. Paige and a women ran up to them.

"Tamora what's gotten into you, you better than to push people" Paige scolded her daughter.

"I'm so sorry…Elise" Paige said in surprise.

"Paige hi" the women said as she picked up the crying little girl.

"Elise, when did you have a daughter" Phoebe asked once she realized Elise was there.

"She's not my daughter, this is my niece Alyssa, my sister's out of town so I thought I'd take her camping for the weekend" Elise replied.

"Oh well I'm sorry about Tamora pushing her she has a short temper" Paige apologised.

"It's alright she's fine, I saw it coming she doesn't share very well at times" Elise said.

"Tamora say you're sorry" Paige ordered.

"I'm sorry" Tamora apologised.

"Ok Alyssa say you're sorry for not sharing the slide" Elise ordered.

"Sorry" Alyssa apologised.

"Ok are you ready to play nice and share" Elise asked Alyssa.

Alyssa nodded so the adults left them to play. Elise joined the family and they cached up with each other while the children played.

"So how old's Alyssa" Phoebe asked.

"Four" Elise answered.

"Really is she going to start junior kindergarten at Westcott Elementary in September?" Paige asked.

"Yes she is, wait don't tell me the girls will start JK there too" Elise said.

"All four of them" Piper stated.

"Wyatt and Chris attend their as well, third and second grade" Leo added.

'Wyatt's already in the third grade, time dose go fast" Elise remarked.

"Did you get the invitation to Parker's birthday party next month" Phoebe asked.

"Yes I found it on my desk, I can't wait I can't believe she's already going to be two" Elise said.

"You can bring Alyssa if you want and your sister, it's not going to be a big party since Parker doesn't have any friends yet" Coop invited.

"Alright I'll talk to my sister about it, she's been wanting to have Alyssa start making friends" Elise accepted.

Awhile later the family went back to camp, it was supper time. Tamora set another fire and Paige made the meal. After super Andy came back and the family watched the sunset. Afterwards they all crawled into their tents and fell asleep.

For the last day the family started with swimming then went to the park. At noon they had lunch and the children played tag while the adults pack everything up. It turned out taking the tents down was just as hard as putting them up.

"Just forget it bags car" Paige orbed the bags to the car.

After orbing all their belonging to into the car, Paige casted a spell to take down the tents. After packing them up in the cars the kids got in and the family drove home. It had been a fun family weekend, and it had been a good experience for the kids. Most importantly it made Henry happy and made him know he was important to the family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **July (Mix up in the past)**

Coop was in his room looking through a photo album of P.J. and Parker when P.J. beamed in.

"Hi daddy" P.J. said and crawled up onto the bed.

"Hi baby what's up" Coop said as P.J. snuggled up to him.

"Nothing much, what are you doing?"

"Just looking at some wonderful pictures of you and your sister."

"Do you have any of mommy when she was little?"

"I think I do" Coop replied.

Coop put the album down and opened the night table drawer. He took out a photo album that had Phoebe's written on it. He opened up and the two of the looked through it.

"This is mommy at your age" Coop told his daughter.

"She was so cute" P.J. stated.

"I think you look like her" Coop remarked.

"Really, I wonder what she was like."

"Daddy your ring can bring us back in time right?"

"Yes it can."

"Can I borrow it so I can go back and see mommy when she was little?"

"No honey it's dangerous for a little girl you might change something you're not supposed to" Coop stated.

P.J. wasn't going to give up, late that night when everyone was sleeping, P.J. snuck out of bed.

"P.J., where you going" Parker asked.

"Sorry I woke you, I'm just going to get some water" P.J. lied.

P.J. snuck into her parent's room and pulled her dads hand from under the covers. She gently pulled the ring off his finger. She slipped the ring on her own finger and vanished from the bedroom. The ring brought back in time to when Phoebe was four.

It was night time P.J. found Grams in Phoebe's bedroom. Grams was with three little girls, P.J. knew it was her mother and aunts Prue and Piper. She was reading them a story. Prue looked about nine and Piper was about six. Suddenly grams looked up and spotted P.J.

"Hi there sweetie, come here" Grams told her.

P.J. walked into the room and crawled up onto the bed. Prue, Piper and Phoebe looked confused.

"Who are you" Grams asked P.J.

"I'm Prue Johnna Halliwell, I'm from the future, and Phoebe's my mommy" P.J. informed.

"She's so cute, can we keep her" Phoebe asked.

"No we can't keep her, girls go to bed, Prue honey come with me" Grams said to P.J.

"Oh call me P.J."

Grams took P.J.'s hand and lead her out of the room to the living room. In the living room Grams sat P.J. down on the couch.

"Honey you can't go to the past and tell people you're from the future, it can change the future" Grams explained.

"Right I'm sorry I forgot" P.J. said.

"It's alright, I'll use a memory spell once you're back to your own time" Grams said.

"How did you get here" Grams asked.

"My daddy's ring. He's a cupid."

"Ok that means you can go home right now on your own" Grams said.

"Come on, can't I stay the night, I promise I'll go home tomorrow after breakfast" P.J. begged.

"Oh alright, I never could say no to your mom so how could I say no to you, you can go sleep with the girls" Grams agreed.

P.J. beamed up to Phoebe's room where Phoebe and her sisters were having a sleep over. P.J. happily joined them. They were too excited to sleep so the jumped on the bed instead.

"Now girls, I know is all exciting but our guest will only be here for the night, so go to sleep" Grams said and turned out the light.

"Are you really my little girl" Phoebe asked.

"Yep I came here with this ring" P.J. said.

When P.J. fell asleep Phoebe had her own plan. She stole ring from P.J., she wanted to see her life in the future. She slipped on the ring and was transported to the present time leaving P.J. stuck in the past.

"Good morning Parker, good morning P…Phoebe" present Phoebe said when she entered the room.

"Hi me how are you" past Phoebe asked.

"Ok, Prue, Piper, Paige we have a huge problem" Phoebe shouted.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe ran in with Leo, Henry and Coop. No one knew what to say.

"Where's P.J." present Phoebe asked.

"In the past she came last night" past Phoebe explained.

"How did she get there" Phoebe asked scared and confused.

"Oh no my ring is gone, last night P.J. asked to use my ring to see Phoebe as a little girl" Coop stated.

"She must have stolen it and went anyways. Phoebe do you have the ring" Piper asked.

"Yes I do" little Phoebe said and held up her left hand to reveal the ring on her finger.

"Can I have it back" Coop asked politely.

"If I give it to you will you send me back?"

"Yes you belong in the past and P.J. belongs here."

"Then no, I want to stay here for a while" little Phoebe decided.

Without another word little Phoebe made the ring beam her out. That's when the children woke up, so the adults got them breakfast.

"I can sense where the ring is since I'm its master" Coop informed.

"Perfect you do that, while the rest of us get the kids ready for magic camp and take care of the babies" Prue stated.

Coop beamed up to his bedroom to have a quiet place to concentrate. He could sense the ring it was still in the present time. He saw the location in his head and opened his eyes. He knew the ring and little Phoebe were in golden gate park.

After telling the others Coop beamed to golden gate park. The park was not completely empty but there were no signs anyone saw little Phoebe beam in. Coop looked around and found little Phoebe sitting on a large rock. Coop remembered Phoebe telling him she loved that rock when she was little.

"Phoebe its Coop don't be scared" Coop said as he approached little Phoebe.

"Oh right, my future husband" little Phoebe said.

"Sweetheart I really need that ring, why don't you want to go back" Coop asked.

"I like it here" little Phoebe responded.

"What will it take to get you to give me the ring and bring you home?"

"I want to make sure something is here."

Paige then orbed in with Phoebe. This scared little Phoebe who used the ring to beam out again.

"Bad timing guys" Coop stated the obvious.

"Did you at least find anything out" Phoebe asked.

"Yes she's searching for something, she said she wants to make sure that it's still here" Coop informed.

"She means the tree house, in her time our mayor was trying to convince grams to cut down our tree house in the park, she always confused this park with the one that has our tree house" Phoebe recalled.

"Then she must be there, there's only one other park here" Paige said.

Paige took Phoebe and Coop's hand and orbed them to the other park. Sure enough little Phoebe was climbing the ladder leading up to the treehouse. Coop, Present Phoebe and Paige waited on the ground and gave little Phoebe a moment in the treehouse. A few minutes later Phoebe went in after her.

"Grams never let them cut it down no matter how hard they tried" Phoebe told her past self.

"Are you ready to go back home now" Phoebe asked.

Little Phoebe nodded and took present Phoebe's hand. They left the tree house and joined Paige and Coop. Little Phoebe took off the ring but right before she gave it to him she threw it and a bird swooped in and grabbed it with its feet and flew off.

"Now I can stay" little Phoebe said with a smirk on her face.

"Not so fast, I have found another way" Piper said after orbing in with Wyatt.

"We can use my projection power to bring her back to her own time and bring P.J. back here" Wyatt informed.

"I'll go with them to make sure there are no troubles" Present Phoebe stated.

Wyatt took held the hands of both Phoebe's and used his projection power. The projected to the right time in the Halliwell manor. P.J. was playing with her past aunts and Grams was sitting on the couch.

"Mommy, Wyatt you came for me" P.J. said and ran into her mother's arms.

"Brought you back something" Present Phoebe said to grams and pushed little Phoebe in front of her.

"I had a feeling that's what happened, you're grounded young lady" Grams told little Phoebe.

"I'm sorry for any trouble Phoebe caused" Grams apologised.

"I'm sorry about my little time traveler" Present Phoebe apologised.

"It's alright she was an angel" Grams said.

"This is Piper's oldest son Wyatt, he brought us here with his projection power" Phoebe introduced.

"Why didn't you use the ring that brought P.J. here" Grams asked.

"A bird has it, very long story" Phoebe stated.

After saying goodbye Wyatt used his power to bring present Phoebe and P.J. back to the present time. The arrived back in the manor in the right time. Prue, Leo, Piper, Paige and Henry were waiting for the on the couch. Little Henry was watching TV, and Payton was in the play pen with Parker.

"P.J. you're grounded until it snows in July" Phoebe told her daughter.

"Yep I had that one coming" P.J. stated and beamed to her room.

"Now if you'll excuse me, there is a bird that had something of mine" Coop stated and beamed out.

Phoebe laughed with her sisters and flung herself onto the couch beside them. P.J. had definitely learned her lesson, she wasn't going to go time traveling anytime soon. Especially since she was grounded until it snowed in July.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **August (Four ballerinas)**

Shortly before noon the adults decorated the living room for Parker's second birthday. The only guests were Victor, Billie, Darryl, Sheila and Elise. There was no theme.

Payton was napping in the playpen. Henry Junior and Parker were watching cat in the hat on Tv. Wyatt, Chris and the girls were playing outside in the back yard. Once they finished decorating, Henry called in the children. Not long after the guests arrived.

"Phoebe, you remember my niece Alyssa" Elise said and pushed Alyssa in front of her.

"This my sister Rebecca, Alyssa's mom" Elise introduced.

"Hi Rebecca, this is my husband Coop, and our daughters P.J. and Parker" Phoebe introduced.

Alyssa shook Coop's hand and wished Parker a happy birthday. Parker thanked her and every one settled in the living room. Phoebe then introduced Rebecca to the others. Alyssa instantly joined Melinda, P.J. and the twins, she was defiantly not shy.

"Have you guys thought of signing the girls up for ballet" Rebecca asked.

"Not it never came up" Paige replied.

"I signed Alyssa up, if you think your girls will enjoy it here's the flyer" Rebecca said and handed the flyer to Piper.

"Ballet Lessons for Children ages 3-8, 20 dollars per child" Piper read out loud.

"I think they will enjoy it" Paige stated.

"Why not sounds like harmless fun" Piper agreed.

Piper looked at the children, they all seemed happy. Then she looked closer and noticed Chris looked over whelmed. Piper pointed it out to Leo and went to deal with it.

"Chris are you ok" Piper softly asked.

"They're too loud" Chris stated with his hands on his ears.

"Would you like to go play in your room alone?"

"Yes please."

"Ok go ahead, come out when you're ready."

Chris walked up to his room, and baby Payton woke up from her nap. Andy placed her on his lap. Shortly before supper Chris came back. He snuggled up with Leo on the couch. Leo felt Chris's forehead, he felt warm.

Leo took Chris up to the bathroom and found the thermometer. Leo took Chris's temperature, he had a fever. Leo took Chris to Piper who was in the kitchen cooking supper.

"Chris has a small fever, do you want me to heal him" Leo asked.

"Might as well, if you don't Wyatt will" Piper stated.

Leo healed Chris and Piper served supper. Parker ate at the table like a big girl. After supper Phoebe and Coop carried in the cake while singing. They placed the cake on the table in-font of Parker, who blew out the candle.

After cake it was time for presents. Phoebe and Coop went last. Everyone went up to P.J. and Parker's room. Instead of a bed and a crib, there was now two beds.

"My first big girl bed" Parker squealed and jumped on her new bed.

"Happy birthday" Phoebe and Coop said.

That night Parker was entirely excited to sleep in her new bed. Phoebe and Coop tucked in P.J. and Parker and kissed their heads.

"I'm a big girl now" Parker sang.

"Oh get over yourself" P.J. told her sister while rolling her eyes.

"Good night my two big girls" Phoebe said as she turned out the light.

The next day Piper, Leo, Paige, Henry, Phoebe and Coop took their daughters to the dance studio to sign them up for ballet. While Prue and Andy watched their daughter as well as babysat Wyatt, Chris, Parker and little Henry. They got in the short line. Phoebe, Coop and P.J. went first.

"Hi my name is Cindy, I'm in charge of the ballet class, who are you signing up today" A women sitting at a desk said.

"Our daughter P.J. Halliwell" Coop said.

"What's her full name" Cindy asked.

"Prue Johnna" Phoebe stated.

"How old is she" Cindy asked.

"Three years and nine months" Coop answered.

"Any medical problems" Cindy asked.

"No" Phoebe informed.

"Ok sign this sheet and hand over the money" Cindy directed.

Phoebe and Coop signed and paid. Cindy then gave Phoebe the schedule. Coop picked up P.J. and moved out of the line with Phoebe. Paige, Henry and the twins took their turn.

"Hi my name is Cindy, I'm in charge of the ballet class, who are you signing up today?"

"Our twin daughters Tamora and Kat Mitchel" Paige informed.

"How old are they" Cindy asked.

"Four years and three months" Henry responded.

"Any Medical problems" Cindy asked.

"Nope" Paige replied.

"Ok sign this sheet and hand over the money" Cindy directed.

Paige and Henry signed and paid. Cindy then gave Paige the schedule. Paige and Henry lead the twins out of the line. Piper, Leo and Melinda finally had their turn.

"Hi my name is Cindy, I'm in charge of the ballet class, who are you signing up today?"

"Our daughter Melinda Halliwell" Leo said.

"How old is she" Cindy asked.

"Four years and five months" Piper stated.

"Any Medical problems" Cindy asked.

"No" Leo said.

"Ok sign this sheet and hand over the money" Cindy directed.

Piper and Leo signed and paid. Cindy then gave Piper the schedule. Piper and Leo lead Melinda over to the others and they went home. It was a little crazy at the manor. Andy was holding Payton who was screaming and refusing a bottle, Wyatt and Chris were running around and Chris was yelling he was the boss of everyone. Henry Jr. and Parker were crying on the time out chairs, and Poor Prue was trying to settle the boy's down.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, calm your ass down, Chris you are not the prince of the world" Piper snapped.

The boy's immediately settled down and sat on the couch. Phoebe helped Andy was Payton, while Paige and Coop dealt with their children who were on time out for hitting each other. Paige and Coop had Parker and little Henry apologise to each other. Piper then sent the children up their room for quiet time.

"You're my hero Piper" Prue told her.

"Sorry to put you through this nightmare, I'll clean this place up" Piper said looking at the huge mess of toys and books in the living room.

Piper and Leo cleaned up the living room made lunch. The children orbed or beamed to the table and started grabbing at the milk and meat slices. They were being so rude and Piper did not approve.

"Excuse me, mind your manners, you're not farm animals" Piper scolded.

"Well P.J. was a pony once" Phoebe recalled.

"Phoebe, so not the time" Piper scolded her sister.

The children calmed down and properly ate their sandwiches. Afterwards most of the children went down for nap. Those who didn't were kicked outside to avoid making the house a pig pen. Two days later it was the first day of Ballet class. The girls were genuinely excited.

Once they arrived, Leo started to film them. Piper told him to save the battery for when they actually started. Soon enough Cindy came in and got the children to sit in a circle. She had them all introduce themselves. Leo then started recording them learn the steps to a very simple dance.

The first three classes went well, the girls were having a lot of fun. However the forth class didn't go so well, it all started that morning. Kat and Tamora were refusing to get out of bed, and P.J. was in a very hyper mood. Paige had a feeling it would be a bad idea to have the twin's attend class that day, but sent them anyways.

When practice started, the twins refused to practice and listen. They started a scene by screaming and hitting the other children. Paige and Henry quickly took them away and sat them down on a time out on the bench. When the other children were dancing in a circle P.J. ruined it. She was so hyper she ran twirled around so fast and hard that she feel into Melinda.

Melinda stumbled backwards and knocked down the girl beside her. That girl fell and eventually all the children had been knocked down. P.J. didn't even notice, she just kept on twirling. She finally managed to twirl herself into a wall. After banging her head on the wall she started crying and Melinda rushed over to her and hugged her.

Paige, Henry, Phoebe and Coop decided it would be best to take P.J. and twins home. Piper and Leo stayed behind so Melinda could stay. However Melinda threw a tantrum because she didn't want to dance without her cousins. So Piper and Leo had to take her home too.

The next few classes didn't go well either. There was always a tantrum and accident. On the day of the recital everyone just prayed that nothing would go wrong. Prue, Andy, Payton, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, both Henry's, Wyatt, Chris and Parker took their seats in the audience. Cindy announced the dance then the lights went out except for one above the stage.

The dancers came onto the stage and began the dance. Phoebe was in charge of filming. Melinda came in to do her solo part and she was pretty good. Tamora got jealous since she didn't have a solo, so she ran forward and pushed Melinda to the side. Tamora then started Melinda's dance and Melinda pushed Tamora. Melinda started where she had left off but Tamora wasn't finished.

Tamora ran to her and pushed her right off the stage. The music instantly stopped and only Melinda's crying could be heard. Piper and Leo ran to her and checked for injures. Henry go up on stage and put Tamora over his shoulder and walked off the stage with her. Luckily Melinda was fine, and the family went home.

Back at the manor Tamora was on a major time out, and everyone else was on the couch watching Melinda perform her solo. She was very good at she really enjoyed it. Melinda bowed as her family cheered and clapped for her. She felt very proud of herself.

Once she was done, Paige had Tamora apologise to Melinda. Tamora did apologise and then hugged her cousin. Every one decided ballet was not a good idea for the twins and P.J., but Melinda asked if she could continue dance lesson. Piper and Leo decided it would be a good and normal experience for her so they signed her up for dance group that does all sorts of dances.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **September (the first day of school.)**

The first day of school came again. Wyatt was starting third grade, Chris was starting second grade and the girls were starting kindergarten. Henry Jr. and Parker were in pre-school.

Wyatt was wearing a dark blue shirt with light blue sleeves and a new pair of jeans. Chris was wearing a brown shirt with lighter brown sleeves and a new pair of jeans. Melinda had her long brown hair loose and was wearing a light pink shirt and a new pair of jeans.

Tamora had her long red hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a white t-shit that says this is what trouble looks like, along with a jean skirt with nylons. Kat had her long red hair up in a ponytail and was wearing her white t-shirt that said this is what spoiled looks like, along with a pair of jean shorts. Henry Jr. was wearing his Tigger shirt with brown shorts.

P.J. had her long brown hair loose and was wearing a jean overall dress with a light yellow t-shirt underneath. Parker had her long brown hair up in two ponytails on the sides. She was wearing a pink t-shirt that a winnie the pooh design and jean shorts.

"Ok let's get a look at the school students of the year 2011" Leo said filing the kids by the front door.

For the first day, all the parents drove their kids to school. At the elementary school everyone arrived at kindergarten fenced in play area.

"Bye Wyatt love you, bye Chris love you" Piper told her sons as she hugged them.

"Have a good day boys" Leo said as he hugged them.

Wyatt and Chris walked off to the playground. That's when Mrs. Wellington approached the gate.

"Well if it isn't the Halliwell family, who are you dropping off today" Mrs. Wellington asked.

"Melinda and P.J. Halliwell as well as Tamora and Kat Mitchell" Piper replied.

"In my years of teaching this is the first time I've had identical twins in my class" Mrs. Wellington remarked.

"Good luck" Paige stated.

"Alright girls come on in" Mrs. Wellington said as she opened the gate.

The girls hugged their parents and little siblings then went into the play area. Mrs. Wellington closed the gate as the adult along with little Henry and Parker walked back to the cars. Piper and Leo went to work while the others went to the pre-school.

At the pre-school they approached Mrs. Grace at her desk. Phoebe and Coop signed Parker in, and Paige and Henry signed in little Henry. After hugs and kisses Parker and Henry Jr. ran to the toys and their parents left.

At the elementary school the bell rang. Wyatt followed his new teacher to his new class. In the classroom Wyatt sat down at the desk between Dakota and Austin. Once the rest of his class was seated his teacher walked to the chalk board and wrote his name.

"Hello children and welcome to grade three, I'm your teacher Mr. Dawson" the teacher said.

"Alright I have to take attendance, when I call your name say here" Mr. Dawson instructed.

Mr. Dawson took the attendance the handed all his students a journal. Wyatt got a green one and wrote his name on the cover.

"Right now I want you to write your name on the cover, and on the first page write about yourself, you may begin" Mr. Dawson instructed.

Wyatt opened his journal and started writing.

My name is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. I am 8. My mom is Piper and dad is Leo. My brother is Chris he is almost 7. My sister is Melinda she is 4. I live with my parents, sister, brother, ants, uncles and cousins. I like cowboys and food. I love cookies. I love playing and being a witch.

Wyatt put down his pencil and waved his finger forward. The pencil rolled off his desk. Wyatt giggled and picked up his pencil. Meanwhile in Chris's class, Chris found a desk and sat down.

"Good morning, I'm your teacher Mr. Andrews, welcome to grade two" Chris's teacher welcomed.

Mr. Andrews took attendance and noticed Chris was Wyatt's younger brother. He didn't mention it though.

"So who would like to tell us what you did this summer" Mrs. Andrews asked.

The whole class shot up their hands. Mr. Andrews picked Chris because he was the only one not begging to be picked.

"I went camping with my family" Chris announced.

"That sounds like fun" Mr. Andrews remarked.

"It was" Chris stated.

Meanwhile in kindergarten Mrs. Wellington had the children sit on a carpet. Mrs. Wellington sat on a chair in-front of them.

"Good morning boys and girls, I'm your teacher Mrs. Wellington. We are going to have a great year together."

"First I need to know your names, let's start with you" Mrs. Wellington stated.

"Melinda."

"P.J."

"Kat."

"Tamora."

"Alyssa."

"Allie."

The other children introduced themselves. Then Mrs. Wellington went over what day of the week it was and what month it was. Afterwards she sent them to find the spots at the tables with their names on it.

Melinda was at the green table beside a little boy named Michael and her best friend Allie. P.J. was at the orange table beside a little boy named Nolan and a little boy name Josh. The twin were beside each other at the blue table. Beside Kat was a little girl named Emma, and beside Tamora was Alyssa.

Mrs. Wellington gave the children each a white piece of paper and told them to draw their favourite animal. P.J. drew a pony, Melinda drew a dog, Kat drew a rabbit and Tamora for some reason drew a dragon.

At the pre-school Mrs. Grace had the toddlers sit in a circle. She then asked the kids to raise their hand if it was the second year of pre-school. The children who raised their hands introduced themselves.

"My name is Henry, just like my daddy" Henry stated.

Then the new children introduced themselves.

"I'm Parker" Parker shyly introduced herself.

"She's my cousin" Henry announced.

After the introduction the children had play time. Parker and Henry enjoyed a game of doctor. They took turns being the doctor and patient. Soon a bunch of other kids joined in as well.

Back in Wyatt's class the students were solving subtraction questions. Wyatt was an easy time with this, but Dakota was struggling.

"Wyatt, what's ten minus six" Dakota whispered.

"What's ten minus five" Wyatt asked.

"Five" Dakota answered.

"So take away one more" Wyatt said.

"Four, the answer is four" Dakota realized.

Wyatt nodded and solved the last question. Meanwhile Chris was writing a short story assignment.

There was a rabbit he loved carrots. He ran out one day so he called his mom. His mom had no carrots so rabbit was sad. His daddy gave him money and told him to buy some. He did and now rabbit is happy.

Chris was very proud of his story and handed it in. Mr. Andrews said it was a good start but it needed to be longer. Chris took it back and added to it. Meanwhile in kindergarten the girls were learning their letters.

It was a connect the dots activity. On each page the dots formed a letter of the alphabet. Melinda, P.J. and Kat no problems with it, however Tamora had never been good at connect the dots. Kat could feel her sister's frustration, because of their magical twin bond, so she showed Tamora what to do. This helped Tamora who hugged Kat to say thank you.

At the pre-school the children were colouring leaf drawings. Henry used orange and green since those are the colours of leaves. However Parker coloured hers purple, blue and pink.

Back at the elementary school it was recess. Wyatt found Chris and brought him over to their friends. They played a game of spies on the playground.

"I'll go make sure the coast is clear" Austin stated.

Austin went down the slide and walked around the playground. He pretended to get shot and fell to the ground. Wyatt slid down the pole beside the playground and pretended to heal Austin. Austin got up and followed Wyatt up the playground stairs.

Meanwhile in the fence in play area, the girls were playing tag with Alyssa and Allie. Allie was it and raced after Alyssa. Alyssa finally ran out of breath and Allie caught her. Alyssa gave the others a chance to run away from her them chased after them.

Kat was running and unfortunately tripped over a ball. She got a bad scrape on her knee and was bleeding. Mrs. Wellington brought her to the school nurse for a bandage. Once it was taken care of Kat rejoined the game.

"I blew up the ball for you" Tamora whispered in Kat's ear.

"Good, I won't tell" Kat whispered back.

At the pre-school Parker and Henry were outside riding baby bikes. They got bored riding around and starting using them as bumper cars.

"Boom" Parker said as she bumped into Henry.

"Henry, Parker, don't do that please, you could get hurt" Mrs. Grace stated.

"Ok sorry" Henry said.

Back at the elementary school it was class time again. Wyatt's class was learning about the pioneer times. Mr. Dawson handed out question sheets. The class answered the question together.

Chris's class was in the gym. The class was split into two teams. They were playing dodgeball. One of the balls rolled to Chris's feet. As he bent down to pick it up another one flew right over him.

Chris threw the ball at the other team. A little girl caught it and threw it towards Chris's feet. Chris jumped to avoid getting hit. It worked for him but the ball hit one of his teammates behind him.

In Kindergarten the kids were at their tables. They were using building blocks to build towers. Melinda's tower was so high it came crashing down. Poor P.J. didn't notice Nolan was stealing her blocks. When she reached for one she realized they were all gone.

She looked under the table and behind her chair. She had to ask her teacher for more. Mrs. Wellington noticed Nolan had too many blacks and realized what happened. She had Nolan give P.J. back her blocks. P.J. caught Nolan trying to steal them again and slapped his hand to stop him.

"Don't you dare thief" Melinda warned.

At the pre-school it was nap time. Henry and Parker snuggled up together on a mat. Mrs. Grace had lullabies playing to help them sleep. Henry fell asleep but Parker didn't.

Back at the elementary school it was third period. Wyatt's class was now in the gym. His class was split up into two teams. They were playing soccer. Wyatt was the goalie for his team.

Wesley had the ball and kicked it towards Wyatt. Wyatt stepped aside and reached out his arms. He caught the ball and tossed it to Mr. Dawson. Mr. Dawson put the ball down and the game continued.

In Chris's class Mr. Andrews was teaching them how to use comas. Mrs. Andrews passed out practice exercise worksheets. Chris did his bed to add comas where necessary. He found this task a little difficult.

In Kindergarten the kids were having free time. The girls started a game of restaurant. The other children ordered and the girls pretended to cook and serve.

"Melinda why did you put the water bottle in the oven" P.J. curiously asked.

"I did? Oh look at that I did, silly me" Melinda stated.

Melinda took the water bottle out of the oven and put in the fridge. Then Alyssa came up to them and ordered a chicken. P.J. put a plastic chicken on a play plate and handed it over to Alyssa. Alyssa paid invisible money and walked away.

At the pre-school the children were playing with play do. Parker made a play do cookie and Henry made a play do hot dog. When Parker was about to eat her play do cookie Henry caught her in time and smacked it out of her hand.

"Don't eat it, it's not really food" Henry told her.

Parker nodded and picked up her now broken play do cookie off the ground. Meanwhile at the elementary school it was lunch time. Wyatt ate his baloney sandwich that had mustard on it, and drank apple juice. Chris ate his ham sandwich that had mayonnaise on it instead of mustard, and drank orange juice.

Wyatt also ate: gold fish crackers, a cheese string, a strawberry yogurt and banana bear claws. Chris also ate: a cheese string, a blueberry yogurt and a fruit rollup.

Melinda ate a beagle with cream cheese and drank grape juice. P.J. ate a jelly sandwich and drank lemonade. Tamora ate a turkey sandwich that had butter on it, and drank chocolate milk. Kate ate a salami sandwich and also drank chocolate milk.

Melinda also ate gummy worms and a cheese string. P.J. also ate a raspberry yogurt and a granola bar. Tamora also ate a yogurt bar and baby crackers. Kat also ate cheese and crackers.

It was also lunch time at the pre-school. Mrs. Grace handed out animal crackers, small milk cartons and cheese strings. Parker didn't like cheese so she only took the crackers and milk. Henry took all three as usual.

Back at the elementary school it was last class. Wyatt was working on an art project. Chris was learning basic geography. The girls were doing another connect the dots. This time the dots formed numbers.

At the pre-school it was time for pick up. Prue, Andy and Coop arrived with baby Payton. The others were stuck at work. (The family also had a pick up and drop schedule for after the first day of school. On Monday's, Paige dropped off the kids at pre-school, and Prue picked them up. On Tuesdays Piper did the drop off and Phoebe did the pickup, on Wednesdays Phoebe did the drop offs and Paige did the pickups, on Thursdays Coop did the drop offs and Prue did the pickups, then on Fridays Andy did the drop offs and Henry did the pickups.)

"Daddy" Parker squealed as she ran into Coop's arms.

"Hi baby, did you have fun" Coop asked.

Parker nodded her head like crazy. Prue signed out Parker and Henry. They then went to the elementary school and approached the kindergarten area. They were a little early though.

When the bell rang Wyatt said bye to his friends as she packed his bag. In the hallway he collected Chris and they walked out of the school together. When they joined Prue, Andy, Coop, Henry, Parker and Payton, the girls were already with them.

They got into two cars and went home. All the way home the kids busted their driver's ears as they told them all about their first day of school.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **October (Trick or treat, Ava?)**

Early in the morning Leo had the camera recording. He and Piper walked into Wyatt and Chris's room. Both boys were still asleep.

"Happy birthday Chris" Piper and Leo shouted.

The boys woke up and Chris smiled. It was Chris's seventh birthday. A big party was planned for that afternoon. The boys orbed down to the kitchen. The rest of the family were already at the table eating. As Piper orbed in with Leo the boys seated themselves at the table. Leo joined them as Piper served them.

Shortly before noon Victor, Billie, Darryl, Sheila, Darryl Junior and Elise arrived. Shortly after noon Wyatt and Chris's friends: Dakota, Kennedy, Austin and some other friends arrived.

Paige turned on the music and the kids started dancing. Twins were holding each other's hands and swinging their arms. Little Henry was having a blast, he no longer felt out of place.

"I see Melinda's enjoying her dance lessons" Billie stated watching Melinda demonstrate her moves.

"She loves it, practices everyday" Leo said.

"Darryl look at our son" Shelia said.

Darryl looked over at his son. Darryl Junior was shaking his entire body, this made Darryl and Sheila giggle.

"Elise make sure you tell your sister we're sorry about the dance recital disaster" Phoebe said.

"No need we found it funny, except Melinda falling off the stage, best part was Henry putting Tamora over his shoulder then walking off the stage with her" Elise giggled at the memory.

Time flew by and it was time for Piper to cook supper. Darryl got a call from work and had to leave. The guests were seated at the table and served. Once the meal was done, Piper and Leo came into the kitchen singing while carrying the cake.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Chris, happy birthday to you."

Piper and Leo placed the cake on the table in-front of Chris. Chris closed his eyes, made a wish and blew out the candle. It was then time to open presents.

Late that night when the children were in bed, there was a knock at the front door. Prue answered it, it was Darryl.

"The party's been over for hours Darryl" Prue informed him.

"I know, I need your help…magical help" Darryl said.

"Ok come in, my sisters are in the living room" Prue invited.

"Four houses, adults dead, all houses had signs of having kids but none were found, nothing was stolen, no sign of a kidnapping" Darryl explained.

"That sounds like just a serial killer" Phoebe stated.

"I know, but all the witnesses said right before the attack a kid went to each house trick or treating" Darryl informed.

"Halloween isn't for like another three weeks" Piper stated.

"And children don't go around killing, I think it was demon kid" Darryl suggested.

"Ava" Paige sighed.

"Ok, Darryl get me a list of the houses and victims" Piper instructed.

"Right here" Darryl said handing over a folder.

"Call us if it happens again tonight, leave the rest to us" Prue instructed.

Darryl nodded and headed out.

"The plan is figure out her next move" Paige said.

"And then… I'll blow up that dam little demon" Piper stated.

"I think Ava went trick or treating early to get the candy before the other children do, but nobody gave her any because it's not Halloween" Piper stated.

"Which made Ava mad enough to kill them, she might have left the children with the plan of collecting them later to start an army" Paige finished as if she read Piper's mind.

"So she probably left them in the houses hidden so that the police wouldn't find them and take them to child services" Piper added.

"Ok I'll go collect them and bring them here, you go look for our little friend" Paige directed.

Paige orbed her and Piper to the edge of the street that attack occurred on. Paige noticed Darryl had left the doors of the attacked houses open, so that she would know which ones to go in. The sisters walked down the street, Paige entered the first house while Piper stood guard in-front of the first house with closed door.

Paige looked around the house with a flash light and noticed many family pictures. She heard a noise in the basement and went to investigate. In the basement behind the washing machine were two young children huddled together, way past frightened.

"Hi, don't be scared. I'm Paige Matthews, I'm a social worker" Paige told the shaking children.

"M..My na…me is is Lucy, and this is is is m…my brother Ma...son" the little girl sacredly introduced.

"I need you both to come with me, to my house ok? Take my hands" Paige gently told them.

Deciding Paige could be trusted, the kids took her hands. Paige orbed them to the manor. In the kitchen they found Prue up with Payton.

"Good you're up, I need you to watch these guys, no time to explain" Paige told Prue.

Throughout the other three houses Paige found the 3 Johnson boys, the Kindle boy, and the young Winter sisters. Each frightened but trusting towards Paige. Paige brought these children to Prue then orbed to Piper who was still the same spot and was now freezing cold.

"Nothing" Piper mumbled.

"Whose house is this anyways" Paige asked and shined the flashlight on the mailbox.

"Sanders…hmm…hey Piper does the last name Sanders ring any bells" Paige asked.

"Sanders…oh gosh yes it does…Dakota Sanders… Wyatt's best friend Dakota" Piper realized.

"You know, I always had a feeling we'd be saving the butt of one of his friends" Paige stated.

"Shh, I see her over there" Piper pointed to a shadowy figure nearby the house.

Paige shinned he flash light Ava which caught her attention. Ava's eyes flashed red and she darted towards them in an attack.

"Oh thanks a lot Paige, you pissed off the demon brat" Piper snapped.

When Ava came too close for comfort Paige orbed out and Piper waved her hands and blew Ava up. It took care of her, Ava was officially vanquished. Paige then orbed back.

"Let's go my little chicken" Piper teased.

Paige stuck her tongue out at Piper and then orbed them both back to the manor. Prue and Phoebe were in the living room with the now orphan children and baby Payton.

"So what are we going to do with them" Prue asked.

"There's only one thing we can do, I have to take them to child services in the morning and find them a home" Paige replied.

"A home with a relative" Piper asked hopingly.

"Perhaps, but in most cases a foster home" Paige said sadly.

"For tonight, I found some sleeping bags" Prue stated.

"Ok, I'll bring them early tomorrow morning, I'll be gone before our children wake" Paige decided.

"I think that will be best" Piper agreed.

That night the mothers stood at the door way of the children's rooms. Wyatt was sleeping on the opposite side of his bed as usual, and Chris head his blanket over his head as always, he said it was to keep the bogie man from eating his head. Melinda was all snuggled up in her blanket snuggling her favourite teddy bear.

The twins were both sleeping in Kat's bed, and usual their blanket was on the ground. They had their arms wrapped around each other. Paige dreaded they day she would have to tell them they were too old to sleep together, they looked so cute snuggled up together. Little Henry had has faced buried in his pillow again, Paige gently turned him over since he could end up suffocating with his face in his pillow.

Instead of having her head on her pillow, P.J. was snuggling her pillow and her head was on her stuff animal. Phoebe never understood why P.J. did this. Parker was all snuggled up in her blanket and she had a smile on her face. This was sign that she was having a good dream. When Prue placed Payton in her crib she was already asleep. Payton looked so cute with her eyes close and her mouth slightly open.

The next morning Paige got up early and served the children she had rescued some breakfast. Afterwards she tied them in her car and drove to her work, the social services building. There she and her boss tried to find relatives to take the children. The aunt of the Winter sister agreed to take them. However no other relatives were willing to take in the others, or were able too.

Paige found a nice foster home close by to the manor that room for all six of the children. Paige had visited this home before and knew it was a very nice home with a very nice caregiver. Before bringing them there, Paige brought them back to their old houses to pack up their clothes and once special item. Paige then brought the children to the foster home of calling to let them know they were coming.

"Hi Mrs. Whale" Paige said to the foster mom.

"Hi Mrs. Matthews, who are these young ones" Mrs. Whale asked.

"These are the Willmott children, Lucy age 6 and Mason and 3. These are the Johnson boys, William age 10, Jordan age 7 and Zack age five. And this is Rolland Kindle age 6" Paige introduced.

"Well it's nice to meet, welcome to the family I hope you like it here, come on in" Mrs. Whale invited with a kind smile.

Paige lead the children into the foster home where three other foster children were curiously watching on the stairs. Paige had brought one of them here a few months before.

"Ok this is my number you can call me if there's ever a serious problem, I'll come back in couple days to make sure you've settled in ok" Paige told the children who nodded.

"Take care Mrs. Matthews" Mrs. Whale said.

"You too" Paige responded as she left the foster home.

Mrs. Whale watched Paige leave then closes the door. She then helped the children settle in and introduced them to other three: Wesley, Amy and Kevin. Yes Wesley was the kid who had been rude to Wyatt back in kindergarten but he was much better now. It was Amy who Paige had brought to foster home months earlier.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **November (Billie's demon problem)**

It was P.J.'s Fourth birthday and since Phoebe's birthday was only four days after, the party was for them both. P.J. was all dressed up in her favourite party dress. Phoebe and Coop had allowed P.J. to invite her guests, and P.J. only chose two girls from her class, Alyssa and Allie. This didn't surprise ay one because P.J. is a shy girl. Phoebe had invited the usual guests: Victor, Billie, Elise, Darryl and Sheila, she also decided to summon grams and Patty.

"Well I was starting to wonder if you'd ever summon us again" Grams said.

"Sorry I know it's been to long" Phoebe apologised.

"Well no matter, it is so good to see you" Patty said and hugged her daughter.

Phoebe, Grams and Patty joined the others in the living room. None of the guests were coming until supper time, because the party was a supper taking place at Piper's restaurant. Phebe had summon Patty and Grams early since the dead can't eat.

"So the plan is a movie, and then P.J. wants to go to the aquarium, then if we still have time we go shopping" Coop explained to everyone.

"That sound like fun" Parry remarked.

"That what are we all sitting around here for, let's get going" Grams stated.

"No need to rush, the movie only start in half an hour" Paige said.

Prue took: Andy, Payton, Grams and Patty in her car. Piper took: Leo, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda in her car. Phoebe took: Coop and their girls in her car, and Paige took: Henry, the twins and little Henry. The all met up in-front of the mall.

"Ok we still have twenty five minutes before the movie starts, P.J. what would you like to do before then" Phoebe asked.

"Can we go to pet store and see the puppies and kitten" P.J. asked.

"Of course birthday girl" Prue agreed.

The family entered the mall and found their way to the small pet store. Inside there were a few cages that contained puppies and kittens. P.J. absolutely fell in love with a little English springer spaniel puppy. The puppy had a white snout, brown head with brown floppy ears, white neck and stomach, and a brown back. Its legs were white with little brown spots, same with its tail.

The pet shop owner allowed the kids to take the puppy out of the cage and play with it in a little fenced in area. Phoebe looked at the card on the cage with the puppy's information. Gender: female, age: one month, life expectancy 12-14 years. The puppy was also still in need of a home and only cost 50. The adults whispered to each other and went to the owner.

"The price of the puppy that my daughter is playing with, seems a little too good to be true" Coop stated.

"You haven't heard? The store is moving and we can't take the animals with us, so we lowered the prices a lot" The owner explained.

"You see it's her birthday today and she really seems to love that that puppy more than the others, if we were to but her, how long would it be before we could take her home" Piper asked.

"Well she needs her shots, and a check up and be groomed, so about a week" the owner replied.

"Excuse me for a moment" Phoebe said and walked over to P.J.

"P.J. how would you like to keep this puppy" Phoebe asked her daughter.

"Really do you mean it, we can have her" P.J. asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Yep, she will be your birthday present" Phoebe said.

"I love you I love you I love you" P.J. squealed and hugged her mother tightly.

"Ok, we can take her home next week ok" Phoebe said.

"Yes that is a million times ok."

"Alright you better think of a name for her" Phoebe said and walked back to the store owner.

"We'll take her" Phoebe said as she took her wallet out of her purse.

"Thanks Piper, for letting her have the pup" Phoebe thanked her sister as she paid.

"I did it for P.J., but I'm warning you that dog better not destroy my house" Piper stated.

"Don't worry that type of dog is easy to train" the store owner ensured.

The family then made it to the movie on time. Afterwards they made their way to the aquarium. While they were here, P.J. came up with at least 2000 different names for the puppy. She came up with more on the way home, and more on her way to the restaurant after Grams and Patty went back to the spirit realm.

At the restaurant the met up the guests and pushed some tables together so they could all sit together. While they ate P.J. drove everyone to insanity with her non-stop talking about the puppy. She was still talking when Phoebe tucked her into bed.

"Would you shut up already" Parker snapped with her hands on her ears.

Five days later Billie came to the manor in a panic. She was being chased by a demon of some sort. Piper blew up the demon and brought Billie into the living room. Prue, Andy, Coop, Phoebe and Payton were there, but the children were at school and the other adults were at work.

"That was the 25th demon to come after me this week" Billie stated trying to catch her breath.

"Any idea why you've become a demon magnet" Prue asked.

"No clue, I don't even know what kind of demons they are" Billie stated.

"Ok, Andy get the book of Shadows, let's see if we can identify any of these demons" Piper instructed.

Andy orbed up the attic and orbed back down the book. Billie went through it and picked out several of the demons.

"I don't get it, none of these demons have anything in common, and some of them don't even go after witches" Andy stated.

"Maybe they still think you're on their side, which is red… Billie are feeling ok" Piper asked because Billie looked like she was going to be sick.

"I'll be right back" Billie said and darted up the stairs.

When she came back, Prue had a different idea.

"Billie, could it be possible there after something inside you, maybe a someone" Prue asked.

"What… you think I could be pregnant" Billie asked.

"Well yes unless you're sick, ate something bad or are just plain disgusted with these demons" Prue stated.

"I um… I guess it could be possible, there was that time last month by boyfriend was in town visiting" Billie realized.

"Even if she is pregnant why would the entire demon universe want her child" Andy asked.

"Well Billie and her sister were destined to be the charmed ones destroyers, maybe they think her child will have that jean" Coop suggested.

"It's possible, but I won't let it happen" Billie said.

"I know, but the question is how do we fix this, we can't have Billie and her child in hiding all the time" Piper pointed out.

"Before we go assuming I'm pregnant, shouldn't I take a test" Billie stated.

"Good point, I have one you could use, I bought it two weeks ago but before I used it my doctor called and said all the symptoms were caused by stress" Prue offered.

Billie agreed and followed Prue up to her room to get the test. Prue came back and waited with the others. Not long after Billie came back down and nodded to tell them it was positive.

"Alright so now how do get these demons to back off" Piper asked.

"Maybe we could summon an angel of Destiny, have them change the baby's destiny" Coop suggested.

"Power of Three, We summon thee, and call to us, The Angel of Destiny" Prue, Piper and Phoebe summoned.

The angel of destiny came and the adults explained the situation.

"That is the child's destiny indeed, a tragic one. Although I would normally not change ones destiny… I'll make an acceptation since this child's destiny will ruin the most powerful of good" The angel of destiny agreed.

The angel of destiny placed her hands on Billie's stomach and did her magic. She then explained the child will still receive her powers, and that the child will no longer be wanted by the demons. Billie thanked the angel of destiny and watched her leave.

The next day they got a call from Billie.

"Just thought I'd let you know, no demons today" Billie informed.

"that's great news, hold on I have another call" Phoebe said.

The other call was the pet store saying they could pick up the puppy. Coop and Phoebe took P.J. to pick up the puppy. At the pet store, Phoebe bought everything the puppy would need. P.J. got to choose the toys, collar and leash.

"What are you going to name her" the store owner asked P.J.

"Her name is Belle" P.J. revealed.

"Her favourite move is beauty and the beast" Phoebe explained.

"Cute, would you like me to put her name on her tags" the store owner asked.

P.J. nodded so the store owner did just that. Afterwards P.J. put the pink collar on Belle and tied it to the pink leash. Phoebe carried the puppy to the car and put her in the back seat while Coop tied P.J. in her car seat. On the way home Belle jumped up onto the seat and laid down on P.J.'s lap. P.J. giggled and pet her new best friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **December (The most wonderful time of the year)**

"Next" an elf said after the previous kid got off Santa's lap.

The family were at the mall in the long line to see Santa. Wyatt was next and sat on Santa's lap.

"Ho, ho, ho, what's your name" Santa asked.

"Wyatt"

"How old are you Wyatt?"

"I'm 8."

"Have you been a good boy this year" Santa asked.

"I think so" Wyatt replied.

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"I would like a camera, a dyno puzzle and a Wii."

"I'll see what I can do, now look at the camera and smile" Santa said.

Wyatt smiled at the camera and an elf took the picture. Wyatt got off Santa's lap and Parker sat on Santa's lap.

"Ho, ho, ho, what's your name" Santa asked.

"Parker"

"How old are you Parker?"

"two."

"Have you been a good girl this year" Santa asked.

"yes" Parker replied.

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"a Barbie, stickers, a dolly and big teddy bear."

"I'll see what I can do, now look at the camera and smile" Santa said.

Parker smiled at the camera and an elf took the picture. Parker got off Santa's lap and Melinda sat on Santa's lap.

"Ho, ho, ho, what's your name" Santa asked.

"Melinda Halliwell."

"How old are you Melinda?"

"I'm four."

"Have you been a good girl this year" Santa asked.

"yes" Melinda responded.

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"A bike, a big doll house, chocolate and Cinderella doll."

"I'll see what I can do, now look at the camera and smile" Santa said.

Melinda smiled at the camera and an elf took the picture. Melinda got off Santa's lap and the twins sat on Santa's lap.

"Ho, ho, ho, what are your names" Santa asked.

"I'm Tamora Piper Mitchell, and this is my twin sister Kat Billie Mitchell."

"How old are you girls?"

"We're four years old" Kat answered.

"Have you been a good girl this year" Santa asked.

"Well better than last year anyways" Tamora said.

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"I want new books, a slinky, and a pet Dragon" Tamora said.

"And I want a pet unicorn, a new doll and a big TV four our room" Kat said.

"Well you two like to dream big. I'll see what I can do, now look at the camera and smile" Santa said.

The twins smiled at the camera and an elf took the picture. They got off Santa's lap and Henry sat on Santa's lap.

"Ho, ho, ho, what's your name" Santa asked.

"Henry Mitchel"

"How old are you Henry?"

"Three."

"Have you been a good boy this year" Santa asked.

"yes" Henry responded.

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"A train set and a dog trainer because my new puppy is a huge mess maker."

"I'll see what I can do, now look at the camera and smile" Santa said.

Henry smiled at the camera and an elf took the picture. Henry got off Santa's lap and Chris sat on Santa's lap.

"Ho, ho, ho, what's your name" Santa asked.

"Chris"

"How old are you Chris?"

"Seven."

"Have you been a good boy this year" Santa asked.

"yes" Chris responded.

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"A cool new game, a spider man action figure and a new bike helmet."

"I'll see what I can do, now look at the camera and smile" Santa said.

Chris smiled at the camera and an elf took the picture. Chris got off Santa's lap and P.J. sat on Santa's lap.

"Ho, ho, ho, what's your name" Santa asked.

"P.J."

"How old are you P.J.?"

"I'm four."

"Have you been a good girl this year" Santa asked.

"yes" P.J responded.

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"A chew toy for my new puppy, a princess Belle doll and ruby slippers"

"I'll see what I can do, now look at the camera and smile" Santa said.

P.J. smiled at camera and an elf took the picture. The adults paid for the pictures then brought the children home. When they arrived they had to pick up some puddles that Belle made. All the children ran to Belle and started petting her. Belle laid on her back to get a belly rub, there was no doubt about it Belle was much loved in this house.

Around 8 p.m. On Christmas Eve, Paige summoned Grams and Patty. They joined the rest of the family in the living room. Piper came around serving hot chocolate with one little marshmallow in it and big homemade chocolate chip cookie. As the children enjoyed these there were Christmas carols playing. Belle was staring at all the cookies so Phoebe placed the plates up on the table.

About half an hour later the kids to open their Christmas pajamas. Leo was in charge of filming as always. Belle was having fun rolling in all the wrapping paper.

"Hey get back here with my ribbon you thief" P.J. Hollard as chased after Belle you had ran off with ribbon from P.J.'s present.

Andy and Prue both helped Payton open her Christmas pajamas. However Payton's attention was mostly on P.J. laughing as she chased after Belle. After present opening the children got into their new Christmas pajamas and sat on the floor in-front of Patty who read them the night before Christmas.

The children wanted to sleep in the living room to wait for Santa. So the adults gathered up blankets and pillows and laid them out on the floor in the living room. They tucked them in and Paige sang silent night to help them sleep. Belle curled up in between P.J. and Melinda.

The next morning the kids were all up by five. Prue was still half asleep as she carried Payton into the living room. Grams and Patty were still seated on the couch. The kids ripped open their presents as fast as they could and gasped at what they got. Belle was having a blast with the wrapping paper which the kids were throwing on her.

Piper, Patty and Grams then made a huge breakfast of eggs, bacon, pancakes, French toast, and milk. The family dived into the meal and stuffed themselves. Piper secretly gave some of her meal to Belle. The kids then got dressed in their formal Christmas outfits and then danced to Christmas carols in the living room.

It wasn't long before the entire family was sinning along. Of course all of this was caught on tape. Even the adults let out the kids in them and danced to the carols like they 10 again. Baby Payton was on ground laughing her head off because Belle was licking her face off.

BY noon everyone was still too full from breakfast so they skipped lunch. Instead the put on their winter clothes and played in the snow. The used their powers in a snow ball fight, it was more fun and more of a challenge to use their powers in a snowball fight. This lasted a good three hours but before everyone became icicles.

They went back in and sat in front of TV fire drinking hot cocoa. Once they were all warmed up they watched how the Grinch stole Christmas. For supper Piper, Grams and Patty made turkey, stuffing, mash potatoes, peas, corn and homemade bread. For dessert they had chocolate pudding, ice cream, cupcakes, and caramel.

By time supper was done it was around seven. The family watched the polar express to pass the time. Then it was time for Grams and Patty to return to the spirit realm. After that the adults tucked their children into bed and gave those hugs and kisses. Everyone went to bed happy and knowing they had a really great Christmas.


End file.
